Courage
by Venomis
Summary: Alyssae is a young elf girl, imprisoned in the dungeons of the goblins. Because she is of royal descent she is kept until ransom is paid. When she is freed by a company of dwarves, she decides to help them on their quest. They lost their burglar and she wants to thank them for saving her life. Will they accept the help of an elf?
1. Prologue

A sigh echoed through the cool pitch-black cut chamber deep inside the mountain. A sigh which was heard by nobody, except for the owner, who had less freedom to move than the breath she exhaled.  
>Alyssae was sitting with her back against an ice cold wall. A wall which never became dry and made her shivering the whole time. Her legs were spread across the floor which was also moist and her feet rested against the wooden bars. The cell was too small to look around, which caused the felling like someone was harassing her joints with knives for days.<br>A passerby wouldn't dare to associate her to the beautiful, magnificent elf race. Her once spotless face was covered with a thick layer of dust and mud. Her full lips showed countless scratches and the corners of her mouth were cracked because of the little amount of water she drunk. Her shining, brown hair was so messy it looked like it had never seen a comb. The fresh cheeks she once had were hollowed now and her cheekbones were visible. Her once bright eyes gazed forward desperately, accompanied by red and purple bags which doubled her age.  
>The only things showing that she was really an elf, were her pointed ears, which were covered by her hair at the very moment. And still this was the reason she was stuck here, in a dungeon which seemed to be forgotten by the world.<p>

The days that passed on escaped her, because of the darkness in which she was kept. She lost her sense of time. The only living creatures she had seen were the goblins who brought her water and bread once in three days. But those did not deserve that names. The bread she ate wouldn't be fed to the animals at home and the water she drunk was too muddy to sprinkle the plants. Even so Alyssae did not complain, for it was everything she had. Everything that kept her alive. That and her willpower. The inability to give up, even though all hope seemed gone.  
>Although she was kept for ransom – well, she assumed she was – she knew it could take years before the goblin king came into contact with her people. But she had to hang on till that moment. Even if it would last a century.<p>

Although it was a wild guess Alyssae suspected two months passed by since the goblins ambushed her in the woods. She was just walking and enjoying the nature, trying to get everything straight in her mind. Thoughts of Thranduin, her lover. At least, he should become her lover. Father let her know he selected him to marry her and since he was not an unfriendly elf she consented to the marriage. He was an elf prince from the South. She only met him twice, but there was some kind of friendship between them and Alyssae knew she could have been less lucky.  
>How would he feel about her? Was he looking for her? Or had he given up her already? That thought made her shrink a little. It would be awful when others abandoned her, while she grasped every spark of hope. Hope to escape this dark hole. <p>


	2. The Rescue - Alyssae

Alyssae was separated from the rest of the world for such a long time, she didn't even paid attention to the distant muttering in the first place. Who else would it be, except for the goblins?  
>No other living being came around in the last weeks. Well, that was not entirely true. After one of the first nights she was visited by an indefinable creature, which didn't bring forth anything but hoarse sounds and agitated hisses. He tried to grab her with his long, bony fingers, but Alyssae's cage fortunately was big enough to keep him away from her. After he figured out she was beyond his reach he left and never came back.<br>The voices became louder and Alyssae realized they differed from the screams of the goblins she got used to. Although she couldn't understand the words that were spoken, the sounds were deeper than those of her guards. Still she couldn't imagine the meaning of all this.  
>After a while she discovered the voices were in a screaming conversation. She raised herself with help of the bars, for she didn't had the strength to do it all by herself, and she ignored the splinters drilling in her skin. Her breathe speeded up while she tried to catch the new sounds.<br>From the distance an odd light approached, which was accompanied by the shaking of lots of footsteps, seeming to multiply by every passing second. Other sounds reached her sensitive ears and she couldn't remember hearing such a row before. There was something going on definitely.  
>The light came closer rapidly and in a short amount of time Alyssae saw it was held by a tall man with a sturdy beard. He ran across the slippery ground, followed by a row of smaller copies.<br>Alyssae did her best to attract their attention, but her cell was hidden under an inclining wall, which hid her from view. Her throat was sore because of thirst and brought forward only a weak wailing, which got lost in the noise of the rumbling footsteps.  
>She groped for the humid wall and humidified her fingers, after which she wetted her dehydrated tongue and palate. She shivered by tasting the metallic flavor, but noticed the spectacle next to her again soon.<br>'Help!'  
>This time her cry was nearly audible as well and tears of despair run across her cheeks. She hit the bars with her hands, which neither caused a lot of noise.<br>'Just help me please,' she whispered, whereafter she fell exhaustedly on her knees.  
>By a miracle someone seemed to have heard her, for a face appeared close to her's.<br>Because of her isolation she was frightened by the brown eyes in which she was staring and she wasn't able to say anything.  
>'Bofur!' the man yelled. 'Over here!'<br>Now that her rescue seemed so close, she was full of new energy and she got on her knees, while she encouraged the man in silence. He was half as tall as she was and she had seen enough dwarves in her life to know she was confronted by one, although it was remarkable he hardly possessed a beard.  
>Next to the man a second dwarf appeared, wearing a strange headgear. He started to swing his axe immediately. Alyssae stepped backwards frightened when the second dwarf almost cut her in twice by trying to hit the wooden bar. Nevertheless she crawled outside the moment his axe disappeared. All over the place she heard angry shrieks, by which she wondered if she was not safer inside the wooden bars of her prison.<br>Despite the fact that they were probably surrounded, she knew her freedom was not far way. She stumbled after the two dwarves, hoping to find a way out. However, she was rather weakened and she lagged further behind. The dwarf with the brown eyes looked over his shoulder and she read the doubt in his eyes. Would he risk his own life to safe a stranger like her? Begging she glanced at him, but she couldn't come up with a reason why he would actually do something like that.


	3. Following the Light - Alyssae

Alyssae screamed when someone grabbed her shoulder. Fearful she looked behind, by which her nose bumped upon the pale forehead of a goblin. He breathed heavily into her face and she retched by inhaling the rotten smell, although she suspected her own breath didn't smell much better.  
>The razor sharp nails of the goblin scratched through her paper-thin robe, which was made for breezy summer nights instead of cold, violent caverns like this. She didn't know which commands the goblins received nor if they all knew they kept an elf in their dungeons for months. Maybe this malicious goblin believed she belonged with these fleeing dwarves and wanted to split her in two with pleasure.<br>Her eyes became larger at the moment her thoughts became reality and the creature indeed raised his curved sword. Alyssae tried to loose herself, but the goblin seized her upper arm like a stringent claw and she saw the sword coming closer and closer. Her cry echoed through the corridors and she squeezed her eyes anxiously, trying to postpone her last seconds while she helplessly waited for the definitive pain.  
>Suddenly a second cry filled the air, which died away quickly. The grasp around her arm loosened and finally disappeared. Carefully Alyssae opened her eyes. She was filled with horror by seeing the goblin laying on the ground, while an arrow was stuck in his right eye. Despite of the relief she felt because she was freed from him, she hated to see dead creatures, even when they were her enemies.<br>She was startled from her astonishment when a new hand enclosed her wrist. She wanted to wrest out again, until she saw the dwarf who shot the goblin. In his other hand he held his bow, while he pulled her along.  
>The dwarf run surprisingly hard with his short legs and once in a while he had to stop to wait for her. While he waited he shot some more arrows at the goblins that came too close.<br>Alyssae looked forward, where she noticed a weak light going back and forth. She knew it came from the tall man, who passed her cell not so long ago.  
>'Faster, Kili,' the voice of the other dwarf sounded.<br>The dwarf lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. 'We have to go faster, madam. I am not able to carry you.'  
>The last thing Alyssae wanted was being carried by dwarves, but she nodded politely and tried to run faster, although her legs started to shiver because of the action they had to undertake after months of sitting still. Alyssae tried not to think about the protests which were raised by her limbs. She concentrated on the light before her. When she reached that she would be safe, she tried to convince herself.<p>

Alyssae was afraid she would faint when the light disappeared. Everything seemed to go by unnoticed. The pain in her legs and between her ribs almost silenced her, but the unbelievable strong fingers around her wrist kept dragging her along.  
>She did not fully realize what happened when they run through a small tunnel, which brought them outside. She lost her balance and fell down along the hillside. When her head hit the ground, she wanted to keep laying in the grass and fall in a deep silent sleep. Nevertheless Bofur helped her on her feet. 'We have to go further.'<br>'I can't,' Alyssae whispered.  
>'Just a little longer. We're full in sight here.'<br>It felt like the dwarf commanded her legs to walk without her permission. She followed the men through the bushes. She didn't pay attention to the trees and the beautiful sky above her head, which she had missed for such a long time. The clean breeze she inhaled didn't fulfill her with as much joy as it would have done in a normal situation. She was dizzy, longed for relief and the moment they arrived at an open space, she collapsed.  
>She heard a harsh voice asking: 'Where the hell did she come from?' and then the world around her faded away.<p> 


	4. An Elf From Chyndall - Alyssae

- I am very sorry guys, but I forgot the chapter before. :x -

When Alyssae opened her eyes she saw a thick leafy canopy above here. She drank deeply the scent of grass and the sweet aroma of an indefinable plant. The moon shined on her arms, which were covered by mud and dirt. Crisscrossing cuts and scars ridiculed her once intact unblemished skin.  
>She moved her attention to a group of men, which were discussing loudly as if they were miles away from the goblin nest.<br>'We can't leave her to die.'  
>'We neither can take her with us.'<br>It took a little time before her stunned mind understand they were talking about her. 'Can I help you?'  
>They were of course the dwarves who rescued her. Alyssae would be grateful forever.<br>The voices became silent and thirteen pairs of eyes stared curiously at her.  
>'Where do you come from?' one of the dwarves asked. His heavy, dark eyebrows made his gaze threatening.<br>'I am from Chyndall,' she answered. It was a not well known community and she doubted the dwarves ever heard of that place. Normally dwarves did not wander around here and she wondered what they were doing here, but she decided not to ask for it yet.  
>After the mentioning of her town angry snorts went up from the group. Obviously Chyndall was not unknown to them.<br>'Is she an elf?' a doubting voice sounded.  
>'She surely is. Other creatures do not live there,' a dwarf with a long white beard noticed. He surely was the oldest of the company.<br>Alyssae glanced nervously at the dwarves. Some seemed a little frightened; others were overwhelmed or even embittered. Most of the friendly smiles were gone now and she looked at Kili in need of help, who released her from her cell.  
>'She could travel with us until we have left the area of the goblins?' he proposed and he glanced at the grim dwarf, who spoke to her at first. He obviously was in charge of this mission – or whatever brought them to a place like this.<br>'There other dangers will spy upon her, while she probably would be better off with the goblins. Besides; we do not have the time to escort her.'  
>Alyssae folded her arms indignantly. 'I do not need an escort. As soon as I have a weapon, I am perfectly able to protect myself.'<br>'Well, grab a stone and go ahead,' the leader answered indifferently.  
>She clenched her fists angrily, but a calm hand on her shoulder made her turn around. 'Don't get exited by a stubborn dwarf, whose manners are unbelievable clumsy.' An old man – Alyssae recognized him as a wizard – looked at her with a friendly smile. 'Well then, I dare to state that this most pleasant company hasn't found the courtesy yet to introduce themselves?' He didn't wait for an answer, but started to introduce the dwarves. Although normally there was nothing wrong with Alyssae's memory, she could now only remember Thorin's name: the leader of the dwarves, who seemed to be blessed by very little tact.<br>'I hoped you would have laid your old conflict with the elves to rest, now that lord Elrond did help you.'  
>'Such a small deed was the least he could do,' was Thorin's stubborn answer.<br>The wizard looked him in the eyes for a short time, but then turned his head to Alyssae. 'My name is Gandalf the Grey.'  
>That sounded familiair, although she was not able to connect impressive deeds to his name<br>'Mirthrandir?' she wonderded, thinking about the wizard whom visited her home town now and then.  
>He nodded.<br>'My name is Alyssae.'  
>'Welcome, welcome.' Gandalf looked around. 'Now we miss just one more fellow.'<p> 


	5. Wargs - Alyssae

Alyssae let herself down in the grass, sighing, when the dwarves started to dispute again. This time it was not about what they wanted to do with her, but they questioned the loyalty of a hobbit. The dwarves disagreed with each other, but again Thorin predominated and in the end, only a few dared to deny his harsh words. It was a relief to know Thorin did not only spoke suspiciously about her, for he distrusted their disappeared fellow as well.  
>While she secluded herself from the heated voices around her, she ran absently with her fingers through her tangled hair. She doubted if it could still be rescued or that she was forced to cut it off.<p>

For a long time Alyssae was lost in thoughts, even though later she couldn't remember if these thoughts had been nice or disturbing. Anyway, she was startled when someone suddenly appeared in front of her – out of nothing. Frightened she crawled backwards and from many dwarf mouth upset shrieks rose as well.  
>Next to her the old wizard chuckled, where after he took his pipe from his mouth and announced they were complete again.<br>With curious eyes Alyssae looked at the hobbit. She only knew these creatures from stories and even there they didn't fulfill an important role. The hobbit was smaller than the dwarves and he was less broad. He also lacked the beard which characterized the dwarves.  
>Thorin didn't even look at him, but ordered his men to get on their feet again. They watched the hobbit with distrust and suddenly Alyssae felt less lonely. She clearly was not the only misfit.<br>'I am Alyssae,' she told the hobbit when the group started to walk again. They quickly found a tempo which was even fast for Alyssae – whose legs were twice as long as that of the dwarves.  
>The hobbit shook her hand and declared his name was Bilbo Baggins.<br>'I am pleased to meet you.'  
>Alyssae confirmed his words, but noticed he was not very surprised to see her amongst the dwarves – or was able to mask his curiosity very well.<br>She was eager to know where Bilbo had been, but rough barking prevented her from asking the question. She saw Bilbo pale from shock.  
>'Wargs,' he whispered.<br>It gave her the creeps. She hated the goblins, but she didn't expect them to revenge their leader without anyone being in charge. She was also overwhelmed by his words since she always believed wargs were the mounts of orcs instead of goblins.  
>'Are they not normal wolves?' Alyssae asked with an anxious face. She was too weak to fight; she didn't even have a weapon to defend herself!<br>Mithrandir pushed Bilbo in the back with his staff, so that he almost fell. 'Hurry!' he yelled and also in his eyes she saw a nerve-racking panic. If even a wizard feared for his live… in what evil did she bring herself?  
>She noticed Bilbo's eyes flashing nervously from left to right. He held a sword in his hand and his other hand was hidden from sight by his pocket.<br>'Run!' Mithrandir emphasized once more.


	6. His Overwhelming Pride - Alyssae

Alyssae had almost no energy after her long captivity. She hadn't eaten anything since her escape and she knew she couldn't run for a long time. But she didn't have a choice. Ending up as a warg meal would be a dismal answer to her freedom.  
>When Alyssae urged herself to more speed, she noticed the distance between her and the hobbit became larger, while the dwarves run even faster. She was surprised their short legs could jumper such a distance in only a few minutes.<p>

Yet after a few steps her muscles started to burn and a queasy feeling crept above alongside her oesophagus, so she became afraid to vomit. Because the wizard was around Bilbo, she hoped he would help the poor hobbit. He was after all a wizard.  
>The barking and grunting of the wargs merged with the war cries in a language Alyssae did not understand, which worsened her nausea. They were not goblins. They were orcs.<br>This knowledge urged her to run faster, so she caught up with the dwarves.  
>'We are trapped!' Kili suddenly screamed before he came to halt before an abyss.<br>With a pounding heart Alyssae turned around and saw the first wolf like monsters appear between the trees.  
>Alyssae tried to control her breathing, but the fear came over her like she was wrapped by thick spider thread.<br>'Elf!' One of the low dwarf voices sounded.  
>She glanced over her shoulder, but they were all disappeared, as if they had vanished.<br>'Climb in the tree.'  
>Suddenly she noticed a dwarf with a braided beard, who had hidden himself between the branches. She lifted herself up on a branch and climbed higher skillfully. She startled when she ended up next to another dwarf – the one she wanted to avoid.<br>Thorin stared at her with a ferocious look in his eyes, as if she had invited the orcs to come here.  
>She looked away and climbed higher, so she could escape from his burning eyes.<br>With both arms she clamped on a thick branch, from which she had a good view on the terrain. White flashes fled around, coming from the wizard.  
>Once in a while she saw a little creature running from tree to tree, but he didn't seem to get in. Almost a minute she kept looking, until the wargs came closer without Bilbo getting into a tree. Mithrandir did everything he could to keep their enemies away, but the rest of them did nothing except watching.<p>

Alyssae glided down. She landed light-footedly on her feet. Her well developed hearing didn't function the way it should since it was floated by the raw voices of the orcs and the barking of their animals.  
>Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, as if she could lose her conscious any moment. Mouse-still she stood under the tree, while she tried to orientate. The smell of orcs reached her nose. They were everywhere.<br>Alyssae was defenseless. She didn't have weapons. Nothing.  
>'Give me your dagger!' she screamed at Thorin. She assumed that he, as a leader, would have more weapons than just his sword.<br>Thorin didn't answer and Alyssae's eyes glanced around, to different wargs which came closer. Their jaws widened and snarling they bared their razor sharp teeth.  
>Alyssae cursed in a manner which was not appropriate to elves. 'If you don't -'<br>Her treat silenced when a dull rumble sounded. Thorin stood next to her, with an angry face. He gave her his dagger, which had the extensions of a potato knife.  
>'What the hell are you doing down here, elf?'<br>'Bilbo,' she mumbled while she grasped the little handle. She had no idea where Bilbo was; she only saw the beaks of the wargs, foamed with rage.  
>She resisted the temptation to get back into the tree. She couldn't let the hobbit down, even though he was not her responsibility.<br>'This doesn't work,' Alyssae realized when one of the wolves jumped to them. With a brave strike Thorin separated its head from its body.  
>Alyssae pushed him to the tree, while a new warg appeared. 'Get up!' she screamed. 'I have a better idea!'<br>Thorin glanced shortly at her, but lifted himself on one of the branches. Beneath him the jaws of one of these monsters snapped.  
>She climbed back as well. She glanced into Thorin's turbulent eyes, which looked at her in expectation.<br>'I'll go alone.'  
>She looked at the little knife.<br>The lines about his mouth became grim again, but there was no time for discussion. Dwarves were no elves.  
>She looked for a suited branch and balanced over the tiny twigs to the next tree, in order to escape from the view of the wargs.<p>

The adrenaline which flew through her veins gave her a supernatural speed. She reached the tree under which Bilbo was standing, his sword pointed forwards like a spit.  
>'Come here!' she yelled while folding her legs around the branch to help him. Heavily breathing and bathing in sweat he finally got op into the tree.<br>Alyssae sighed in relief, although the situation was not improved. They did sit into a tree, but they couldn't stay here forever…  
>All of a sudden a harsh voice echoed through the woods, which made her ears tremble. A giant pale orc screamed invoking words and it soon became clear Thorin was his aim.<br>Alyssae sighed in disbelief. His pride was bigger than his intellect and he jumped out of the tree to confront the orc.


	7. Blood Stained Earth - Alyssae

With concentration Alyssae stared at the knife in her hands, as if the weapon would tell her literally to help Thorin or not. The enormous orc was almost three times as big as the stubborn dwarf.  
>'Why does he even listen to that stupid orc?' Alyssae grouched.<p>

Dwarves were not famed for their wisdom, but she would have expected Thorin, as a leader, to act differently.  
>'It's a conflict with a deep history,' Bilbo knew. 'Every time they look into each other's eyes, their burning hate is fed . Once it's been enough.'<br>Alyssae looked at the monstrous face of the orc. His eyes flamed indeed. His lips were constantly moving and although his words got lost in the cheers of his companions, she knew he spit out insults which drove Thorin mad.  
>Thorin might be a stubborn little man, but it was beyond dispute that he possessed a courage many man would be jealous of. With his oaken shield in his one hand and his sword in the other, he faced upon a flock of wargs with angry drivers on their backs, while his fellows were hidden in the trees like scared squirrels.<br>A courageous dwarf he surely was – but foolish. Maybe dwarf songs would be written about him, but Thorin didn't seem to be the type of guy setting out to become famous. He seemed way too down to earth. Although in the end it was all that was left of a living being: the memory.

Alyssae took her eyes off Thorin and noticed Bilbo was already half way the tree. He had a firm look in his eyes and she knew raising protests would be a waste of time.  
>Her legs clamped around the branch on which she was sitting and she swung backwards. With both hands she grasped the next branch and in this way she reached the ground before Bilbo did.<br>'We can't leave him to die,' he explained.  
>Alyssae agreed. After all she was free because of Thorin and his fellows. She owed them much, but she didn't know how she – or Bilbo – could help him.<br>Bilbo had a glowing blue sword and she had a nameless dagger, while they had to face slavering wargs, equipped with teeth which were so sharp they would cut effortless through skin and bone.  
>Her thoughts disappeared when she heard steel clashing to steel. The pale orc rose above Thorin and grinned awfully, while Thorin defended himself bravely and tried to control his emotions.<br>Alyssae was educated in the basics of magic, but already on a young age she found out she was not very talented. She was probably able to cure simple wounds but she had never been in a war and she had no idea how she could help him without suited weapons.  
>'When you,' she started talking to the hobbit. She fell silent when she found out Bilbo was no longer with her. Afraid she looked around, but the hobbit seemed to have disappeared.<br>Nevertheless, his voice hadn't left her. 'Don't care about me. I will sneak behind Azog if you help Thorin.'  
>Alyssae was so stunned by Bilbo's disappearance she could only nod, although she felt just as unthinking as the dwarf she had sworn at a few moments ago. With shivering hands she held the knife, while an orc led his animal to her.<br>Her knowledge about their language wasn't sufficient enough to understand his mocking, so he wasn't able to confuse her. Her eyes were fixed on the neck of the warg, looking for a weak spot.  
>Quickly and skillfully Alyssae stroke when the warg bend his knees to jump. Her dagger pierced deep into his neck. A fountain of blood arose from the wound and sprinkled her like an unwanted shower from which she couldn't escape.<br>The animal fell in the grass and its rider lost his balance and rolled over the blood stained earth.  
>Alyssae lost her weapon, but she saw her chance now her enemy slipped around disorientated. She threw herself on the orc, who luckily wasn't as big as his captain.<br>With blooded hands she squeezed his throat, while she tried to keep him down. Envious she looked into the ink black eyes of her enemy, which rolled in fear.  
>Suffocation was an awful death. A low act of a coward, who overwhelmed a confident in his sleep.<br>It was something Alyssae, who was fighting for her life, did not care about.

Slowly the life-breath of the orc slipped between her convulsive fingers. His mouth hung open and his thick, dark tongue dropped down like a slimy slug. The wild struggling came to an end, as if her enemy accepted his fate.  
>Alyssae let go of the creature and picked up the sword the orc had lost during his fall. She glanced at Thorin, but found out she was still too far away from him. His resistance seemed to become weaker and he dragged with his left leg. From countless wounds blood streamed over his body, but he kept raising his shield.<br>Alyssae noticed more dwarves were standing on the ground. They all tried to help their leader, but innumerable horrible monsters were standing in between.  
>Maybe it had to be this way. Maybe Thorin had to fight his own war. Maybe she shouldn't interfere, something she could have lived with as she hadn't promised Bilbo the opposite.<p> 


	8. Shadows - Alyssae

Sweat ran down her back and between her breasts when Alyssae cleared a way to Thorin while she didn't stop fighting. The arrows of Kili helped her to free her way, although she didn't know if he was helping her on purpose. There was no way he could know what she was up to, unless a strange, invisible hobbit whispered secrets to him.  
>She picked up an orc sword from the ground and put Thorin's dagger behind her belt. She hurt herself a few times since the blade wasn't put into a scabbard, but she swallowed the pain. The muscles in her arms burnt because she swung the heavy sword, which weighted much more than a weapon made by elves.<br>She was seized with alarm when she saw Thorin was hit to the ground by Azog. He was lying on a bunch of rocks and was barely moving, although she saw his fingers scratching at the sword which was clashed out of his hands. The pale orc stood vigorously in front of him. With a nasal voice he spit out disdainful words. He raised his arm and Alyssae saw the tarnished metal of his sword sparkle in the sunlight.  
>Alyssae had no idea what made her throw herself into the breach for the stubborn dwarf, who didn't even like her, but she jumped between them. With a raised sword she turned away Thorin's death blow.<br>When their swords banged against each other, Alyssae felt like her arm was breaking. Her sword dropped out of her hands, but Azog – who didn't expect intervention – lost his weapon too. They glanced into each other's eyes for a long time. She didn't know if he was surprised to see an elf, but he didn't show anything. All of a sudden he screamed angrily and he turned his mighty head around, while he snarled at something or someone she couldn't see. Without taking her eyes of her enemy, she bent her knees to grab her sword. At the moment her finger tips touched the cold steel, a dark shadow slit across the sky. Terrified she lifted up her head, but she was too late.  
>Two enormous claws pushed her against the ground. One of them dug deep into her shoulder and Alyssae screamed loudly. Her head slammed against a stone while she fell. Blue and green flashes cut through her eye-range, while explosions of pain seemed to push her into an abyss. The pain in her shoulder and head seemed to compete, both eager to become fatal.<br>A different sound mingled with her screams. A smelling substance came over her face and streamed into her mouth and nostrils, so that Alyssae feared to drown. She tried to catch breath and wanted to raise her arm to protect herself, but something heavy pushed her limb down again.  
>Alyssae coughed, spitted, retched and tried to get on her side to escape the suffocating fluid, but every move she made seemed to hasten her asphyxiation. Panic grasped her like an iron fist and it blemished her mind, so she wasn't able to think any more. Not knowing the source of this evil made her panic even worse.<br>Far away from her a voice sounded, but it barely dawned on her and she had no idea if the words were meant for her. Tatters of memories danced before her closed eyes and chased away the flashes which attacked her since her fall. She saw the valleys filled with flowers in which she was raised, in which children played in the river bed and adults were sitting on stones, creating their melodies and rhyming words. She saw the sunset, which spread a colorful carpet across the world. A blanket, which became darker and whose darkness would overwhelm her in the end… 


	9. A Lonely Battle - Bilbo

It went terribly wrong, it echoed through Bilbo's thoughts. He did his best to distract Azog's attention by stinging him in his shins, but he was losing his concentration since he saw Alyssae lying lifelessly under a warg. Her face was unrecognizable by blood. Thorin had known how to get on his feet. He could barely stand up straight and although he had cut off the paw of the animal, he didn't seem to be able to do much more. He leaned on his sword and his lips were moving, but Bilbo doubted anyone could hear him.

Bilbo faced his own problems again when Azog's sword nearly stroke him. In the meanwhile the creature discovered he was attacked by an invisible enemy, but he kept compelling Bilbo to the mountain side.  
>Droplets of cold sweat itched his eyes, while he seized his opportunities. He had to glide along the monster, which was a hazardous task because of the sword which seemed to cover every inch.<br>Bilbo heard his heart bouncing in his ears, which made it even harder to concentrate. He tried to control himself, since he knew his on-going gasping lured Azog.  
>He was little, he kept telling himself. He could take a spurt and dive between the legs of the orc. For one moment he wished he was facing Gollem, whose hunger he could postpone by riddles. Contrary to yesterday, only brute power was now standing before him- and a burning firmness to cut him in two.<p>

The mountain side scratched his back unexpected, whereby he whined softly. Bilbo cursed his stupidity, because his cry drew the attention of Azog immediately. Bilbo saw the sword coming towards him. For a moment he was dumbfounded, without being able to do anything except for staring at the great sword.

Then his instincts took over and he dived to the ground. His knees and hands grazed and his jaws hit against each other when he touched the ground. Panicking he tried to get on his feet again, but his movements attracted too much attention. Bilbo felt a sudden pain in his arm when Azog stepped upon it. The bones creaked and flames of pain sprung from the bones of his fore-arm, which broke like matches. He screamed loud and let go of his sword.  
>The world spun around. Because of the pain he couldn't separate above from beneath. Waves of nausea overflew him and made him throw up. With his other hand he grasped the sword, in a last hope to survive. He cried heart rending while he tried to cut off his own arm, to get rid of the useless body part. He did not succeed.<br>Blood spouted out of the wounds he caused himself, but he couldn't make himself go further. He was dying.

Bilbo didn't even notice Azog kicking him aside like a dead dog, after which he turned around to go into the affray again. Mouse-still he was lying on the ground, while the ground around him colored red. It seemed like lava was spitted out from a deep hole. Everything got covered, but the source of the blood was extracted from sight. Nobody perceived Bilbo's lonely battle against the death, in which he tasted defeat slowly.


	10. Between the Trees and Stones - Alyssae

Alyssae barely noticed the weight upon her disappeared. She was rolled on her side. Someone hit her between her shoulder-blades and she retched. She spit out the blood she had swallowed. She felt terrible while she kept throwing up waves of blood.  
>The more warg blood left her body, the more noises she heard. The sound of steel clashing on steel still echoed between the mountain sides, but was now mingled with some kind of roaring she couldn't identify. Slowly she rose. Thorin was sitting on the ground and it seemed like he could lose his conscience any moment. His face was bleak, like death already started to take him to his realm. His long hair was covered with blood and he stared with glazed eyes into the distance.<br>Azog fought with three dwarves whose names Alyssae did not know. It rained fire bombs around her. She knew it could only be the work of the wizard. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw him and some others still sitting in the trees, compelled by snarling wargs and shrieking orcs.  
>Where was Bilbo? Wobbling she got on her feet again and stumbled across the terrain. She held her sword in her hand, but the wedge dragged uselessly over the floor. She stroked her eye on a large spot of blood, coming from an unknown source. With the little energy that was left she hurried to the place. She knelt down on her knees on the bloody ground. Soft moans reached her ears.<br>'Bilbo?' Her hands reached forward and she felt the fabric of his clothes. He was lying on the ground. She followed the forms of his body, until she found his face. She bowed to it. His lips were moving and he repeated just one word.  
>Ring.<br>Ring?  
>Alyssae didn't know if she understood him well. Why would Bilbo talk about a ring? Suddenly she felt a hand on her knee, but it was so heavy and lifeless it could be her imagination as well. She groped for it and felt his stiff fingers. They were swollen. Quickly she slit with her fingers over his hand, until she indeed stumbled across the ring. She pulled it from his finger and all of a sudden Bilbo appeared in front of her.<br>He seemed so lost she immediately forgot the power of the ring and she shoved the object in her pocket. His other arm was almost separated from his torso and he had wounds everywhere. She wouldn't be able to cure him.

Alyssae talked at a stretch: that Mithrandir would come to help him soon. It was a lie. The wizard was held captive in a tree and had his hands full protecting the dwarves around him.  
>There was no way he could help them. Therefore Alyssae told him other things. She spoke of her birthplace and even about her fiancé. There would be a big wedding party and of course Bilbo would be a special guest. Also this was not true. Such as things were now, there would never be a wedding and after she finished her talking, Bilbo had closed his eyes and he was not breathing anymore.<br>Somewhere beyond her reach he would indeed have a great feast, but it was certainly not her wedding party. He went to the place in which the hobbits believed – she had no idea what that was – and there he would get to know the enjoyments he missed on earth.

Alyssae withdrew and tears filled her eyes. Of all the people around her Bilbo was the one she liked the most. Because he was different. Because he didn't belong to the group, just like her. His sudden departure frightened her. Would she be the next one?  
>The answer came immediately when something heavy grasped her shoulders. The ground disappeared beneath her feet and she got the feeling she was racked to the next world in one movement.<br>The body of Bilbo became smaller and smaller, until he became invisible in the end, between the trees and stones.


	11. Secrets - Alyssae

They had entrenched around a small campfire, on top of a large cliff on which the eagles had lowered them down carefully. A small bending road led downwards, but the orcs could never climb up without noticing.  
>Mithrandir took care of their wounds, so that Thorin and Alyssae were both sitting straight, unless their pain.<br>The atmosphere was depressed. Nobody said anything and only the sound of the sputtering fire and Bombur's heavy breathing avoided a total silence.  
>Alyssae sat only a few meters away from Thorin, but there was a constant tension. It was partially because of her that Thorin was still alive and the situation was exactly the same the other way around. She knew he was the one who pushed the bleeding warg out of her face.<br>Both were too proud to thank the other, whereby they both stared into another direction. Alyssae told herself they didn't _really_ save each other. Their rescue operations would have been in vain when the eagles hadn't show up.

Finally it was Thorin who broke the silence. Who else could it be?  
>'So we lost our burglar?'<br>Unless his weakness and weariness his voice sounded just as solid as before.  
>'Didn't he flee?'<br>Alyssae shook her head. 'No. Azog smashed his arm. He bled to death.'  
>Thorin looked right into her eyes and Alyssae did her best not to look away.<br>She was an elf princess. She was not inferior to a dwarf.  
>'Is there anyone to confirm her words?'<br>He looked around, as if her opinion didn't really matter.  
>'Accusing an elf of dissimulation would be unwise,' Mithrandir said.<br>Thorin looked surly at her and snorted arrogantly. Alyssae felt like she was withering under his looks and she wanted to put the ring on her finger, to hid herself from sight. However, she abandoned the idea, since it was her only trump. She didn't want to share her discovery with anyone.  
>'Why do you need a burglar?' Alyssae asked carefully. She could barely control her curiosity. She really wanted to know what the dwarves were doing here, so far away from their homes.<br>'A dwarf never gives away his secrets. Certainly not to elves.'  
>Of course she did expect an answer like that, but she had hoped he would be a little milder.<br>'I would like to help you.'  
>After her words it became silent. The opinions of the dwarves reflected in their eyes and it was clear suspicion competed with a fragile sparkle of hope.<br>Nevertheless, Thorin's decision was implacable.  
>'There is no way you are coming with us.'<p> 


	12. Why did you save me? - Alyssae

Alyssae believed she wouldn't have come far when Mithrandir hadn't such a deep impact.  
>'Are you sure? You know elves are light-footed. Moreover, Smaug isn't used to the smell of elves.'<br>Alyssae frowned. 'Smaug?'  
>She casted her mind back. She remembered a story about a dwarf kingdom with a greedy king, who in the end was dislodged by an even greedier creature. A dragon.<br>'Are you looking for the golden city?'  
>Thorin's eyebrows formed a deep V. His face colored red of anger and Alyssae feared he would explode any moment. The other dwarves held their breaths nervously, but Gandalf wasn't aware of any wrongdoing.<br>'She's an elf.'  
>'Really? I am sorry I didn't notice.'<br>His voice was full of sarcasm and Alyssae really wanted to hug him. He seemed to be the only one who did not hate her.  
>'Why would she help us?' Balin's doubting voice sounded. 'It is been a long time since elves and dwarves had friendly contacts.'<br>Alyssae wanted to jump up to say she was still around, since the dwarf acted like she was not, but she kept calm. 'You saved my life. What else could I do but help you?'  
>Thorin looked right into her eyes and she started to sweat. 'So you can stab me in the back when all this is over?'<br>Alyssae looked down. His words hurt her.  
>'I still believe she could really help you to reclaim your homeland.'<br>'Just like the last time?' Thorin snarled and he stood up unstable. His eyes burnt like coals. 'That hobbit of you was only a burden to us! You haven't been of any use, wizard!'  
>'Have you ever!' the old man reacted indignantly. 'You would have been death without my help! It would be nice if you would accept all the help you can get, instead of rejecting everything!'<br>Thorin snorted. He obviously didn't want to give in. 'Kili and Bofur may escort her to her home. It is their fault she's here.'  
>Alyssae felt her eyes burning since she was in such a huff. Would he rather have left her behind in the goblin nest?<br>'Then why did you save me?' she whispered.  
>Thorin looked shortly at her. Her comment only seemed to make things worse. His long, wavy hair hung before his eyes, but still she could see his fury.<br>He didn't say anything, as if he had no idea why he did it.  
>Alyssae stood up. Her face was close to his and she could inhale his smell, which somehow made her even angrier.<br>'You are an unrewarding dog! Bilbo gave his life to save you, but you can't say anything about him but insults! Even I, a disgusting elf, tried to keep Azog away from you and we even succeeded! Would you rather have died, now that you have to walk around with hurt pride?' She almost was able to hit him in the face. 'Find out for yourself. I hope Smaug burns your flesh off to the bone!'  
>Some other dwarves raised themselves and watched their conservation reluctantly, as if they didn't know if they had to support their leader or not. Somehow Alyssae certainly hit the nail on the head.<br>With large, anger steps she walked away from the group, to the bending road. She exhaled ferociously and she panicked a little when dark spots danced before her eyes.  
>Of course, she was barely recovered! Just at the moment she decided she didn't want to show her weakness to the dwarfs, she collapsed and fell on the dusty path.<p> 


	13. Finding Shelter - Alyssae

Alyssae had no idea where she was when she opened her eyes. The starry sky twinkled above her head and a mild drizzle came down on her face, yet she didn't became cold because of it.  
>As soon as she started to move, she felt a pounding pain in her shoulder. She swallowed the hurt until she sat straight and looked around. She saw a large amount of dwarves, who were lying on the ground, their thoughts far away.<br>Slowly the memories returned: her liberation from the cavern in which she was held by goblins, the orcs who hunted them, Bilbo who lost his life and she and Thorin, getting seriously wounded. She glanced at the dwarf, who was sitting straight, just like her. His dark eyes were aimed at her, like he wanted to catch her doing something wrong.  
>She remembered the last words fallen between them and the anger which came over her, as a result of which she had walked away. She clearly didn't get very far.<br>After a while she carefully looked at Thorin again, but his incomprehensible glance still rested upon her, which made her feel very uncomfortable. She looked around, but there was no place to hide, to escape for a moment from his condemnatory looks.  
>Finally she stumbled to the edge of the plateau on which they were all sitting or lying. She dropped down on the floor, with her back towards the others. She stared into the distance and saw the sky turn brighter.<br>What now? She knew the dwarves were willing to bring her home, but for some reason she didn't want to. She couldn't explain why. Her parents and her betrothed worried sick, but still that didn't win her over. There was a new world in front of her and she was eager to explore it. Certainly because she knew nobody would ever let her leave the community again in the coming era, afraid she would disappear again. Furthermore she had the feeling she had to take over Bilbo's role. He had given her a ring which could make her invisible. She doubted anybody knew about the jewel and she wanted to know its secrets before her father would take it from her.  
>Finally she wanted to help the dwarves, who were robbed oftheir homeland. Thorin could choke in his own proud, but some of his companions, like Kili and Bofur, were friendlier and she wanted them to have a place where they could live peacefully.<p>

When the drizzle rain kept falling, the others awakened as well. Alyssae's muscles became frozen after a while and she was relieved when Thorin – although it was him – suggested to move on.  
>She stood up from the wet ground and felt more energetic than she could have imagined.<br>During their journey downwards nobody spoke about Alyssae's faith. Actually the dwarves were remarkably silent, although some complained about hunger. They were all alarmed by what had happened yesterday: all of them witnessed Thorin's near-death experience and Alyssae suspected they disputed their own cowardness. After all, two non-dwarves helped him, something which neither escaped Thorin's attention. Alyssae supposed he still rather fought alone. He probably believed he would have defeated Azog on his own...

As time passed by, the rainfall became heavier and they ultimately searched for some shelter in a barn they passed. It smelled of horse droppings, but none spoke of it. They went down on the straw and stared at the door, hoping the weather would brighten up quickly.  
>The waiting made the lips move more easily. Here and there some careful jokes were made. Someone shared his sorrows with one of his fellows and Dwalin and Gloin decided to face the rain to catch some wild.<br>'How's your wound?' Fili's voice sounded next to her.  
>She smiled carefully. He was a little younger than the other dwarves, just like his brother, whereby she felt a bit more comfortable. She surely was older then all of them, but the younger dwarfs were more open than their older congeners.<br>'I'm okay.'  
>If she was truthful, she had to admit the wound stung malicious, but she was already glad she could walk without losing her consciousness.<br>There fell a silence, which didn't arrest attention since the other dwarves were talking to each other as well.  
>'You are brave, Alyssae.' The compliment was careful and it seemed difficult for him to admit. She saw his cheeks turn a little red. 'Thorin will never admit it, but he -'<br>'Enough!'  
>The voice of Thorin overwhelmed all other sounds and Fili bowed his head ashamed, while he held his tongue.<br>Alyssae glanced questioning at the dwarf commander, but he looked grumbling in another direction.  
>The atmosphere changed immediately and Alyssae wondered if she could bear this cheerless assembly for more than one day. She always thought dwarves were cheerful creatures, but Thorin's mood overshadowed the hearts of everyone.<br>A collective, relieved sigh echoed through the small room when Dwalin and Gloin returned with each a husky deer. Even Thorin relented and showed an uncommon smile and after seeing this, even Alyssae felt remarkably better.


	14. Far Cries - Alyssae

Alyssae swept with the back of her hand across her mouth. Her imprisonment had made all her table manners disappear, although neither the burping and smacking of the dwarves nor the horse dung in which she was sitting, advanced the learnt manners.  
>Contented she placed a hand on her belly. After eating this simple, but lovely meal she felt much better. It was indescribable the effects of some meat could have on a group of living beings.<br>The dwarves started to sing, telling about a hunt of the greatest boar in Middle Earth. From the corner of her eyes she peeked at Thorin, but he was the only one who was not singing along. Even the wizard, who was sitting at the entrance of the stable, hummed, although a sad sheen was visible in his eyes. Alyssae betted he was thinking about the poor hobbit, who was no longer around. She sighed and realised she missed him.  
>Even before the song was ended, Thorin stood up and staggered outside. For a moment the atmosphere seemed darker, yet quickly Bombur and Dori repeated the refrain, after which all attention was drawn to the song again.<p>

It became a nice evening. The dwarves told lots of old myths, which were both entertaining and informative. The traditions and histories of other peoples had always interested her and she knew for sure she had, after this night, more knowledge of dwarves then any other elf, regardless its age.  
>When darkness conquered the world, Alyssae was stunned by the stories she had heard. They had strengthened her longing for adventure again and she really wanted to accompany the dwarfs on their journey. The mood was convivial and the only thing that was lacking was, according to the dwarves, a pint. Different mouths opened to yawn. One by one their heads dropped down and they were overpowered by sleep. The only one, who sat awake next to the door, was Balin. He stared in the open air, where the fire was visible they had made to bake the meat.<br>Alyssae stood up. Her muscles protested when she made that movement, but that only convinced her to move around a little. Her glance crossed that of Balin when she went by him and he smiled a little sadly.  
>When she walked through the door, she took a deep breath and sniffed the fresh air. She got used to the smell of dung, but it was nevertheless a welcome relief.<br>She stared at Thorin for a moment, who had bent down before the fire and stared into the flames. A while she looked at him, but he was standing so still she was almost afraid he was petrified.  
>'It is impolitely to stare at someone,' his harsh voice sounded.<br>Alyssae wanted to say that she didn't expect to be friendly to someone who treated her like shit as well, but she swallowed that remark and decided to try it another way. Constantly carping at each other wouldn't get her anywhere and he would certainly not allow her to come to the Lonely Mountain.  
>'You are right. I'm sorry.'<br>She walked to the fire and warmed her hands above the flames.  
>Thorin stared concentrated on the fire, as if he tried to make the flames devour her.<br>Alyssae searched for words. The silence was terrible and she was wondering what she was doing here. Maybe there was a bad smell in the barn, but she had felt comfortable there.  
>'I wanted to thank you.'<br>The words left her lips before she noticed and her cheeks colored a little, although luckily Thorin didn't look at her.  
>'Without your help I would have choked; a very dishonourable death.'<br>For a moment she feared he would ignore her words rudely, but finally she heard some murmuring, of which she couldn't get the meaning. His eyes flashed at her, but then he looked forward again.  
>Alyssae didn't ask what he said, for his gesture told her it was not a disdainful comment.<br>Suddenly they were startled by far cries. Thorin looked up and his forehead showed a deep wrinkle. His glance rested in the darkness before him.  
>A shiver crept down her spine and she wrapped her arms around herself. 'Are those the wargs again?'<br>She felt a little ashamed when she noticed how scared and childish she was sounding, but she couldn't help it. Her wounds started to pound painfully again.  
>At last Thorin turned his face to her. 'They are far away.'<br>Those were the first neutral words he spoke to her and he sounded calm. Nevertheless she saw in his eyes that he wouldn't spend this night without fear.  
>'Let's go inside.'<br>Alyssae nodded slowly and they put out the fire together. Thorin said some words to Gandalf and Balin and two guards were set out. Thorin and Alyssae wouldn't escape their sleep, for both eldest insisted they took their rest.


	15. Tales of Home - Alyssae

It became a restless night. Once in a while Alyssae aroused by the howling of approaching wargs, but by dawn they still hadn't show up. Despite Thorin's pain, they decided to continue the journey, to create as much distance as possible between their enemies.  
>Alyssae smoothed her hair with her fingers, but still she wasn't able to comb it. In the end she hung it over her left shoulder and left the barn, encountering the morning sun.<br>Mithrandir walked in front and told them he would bring them to an acquaintance, where they could take some rest. Alyssae used the trip to gain the trust of the dwarves, since she suspected they would arrive at Mithrandir's destination by the end of the day, where they could finally decide about her faith.

Now she had exchanged some neutral words with Thorin – although very few – she hoped he would have changed his mind a little. They couldn't deny she had proven her qualities, because Thorin's condition would have been much worse without her.  
>'Tell me something about your home,' Kili assigned her after they crossed a small streamlet.<br>'Chyndall is located in a forest, just beneath the Misty Mountains,' she told him. 'Our community consists of approximately thousand elves.'  
>She considered her words. Actually she didn't want to let them know she was a royal descendant. Maybe the dwarves would distrust her even more.<br>'My parents have an enormous courtyard,' she came up, 'where they grow a large amount of food and herbs with medical uses.'  
>Her mother was indeed a healer, so she was close to the truth.<br>'We live in a white house, with a large porch and colorful flowers and plants.'  
>She sighed silently. Now she thought back, she surely longed for her home. She saw Melline's face, who would be waiting for her every morning with a bunch of flowers in her hands. She wouldn't know what to do. Alyssae intended to send a letter as soon as they reached a village, so she could reassure her family.<br>Thranduin would be desperate. Would he be engaged to another woman? Would he be with someone else when she returned? That prospect didn't shock her as much as it should, which made her a little restless. To turn her thoughts to something else, she asked: 'What does your family look like?'  
>'Thorin is my uncle,' Kili announced, which surprised her. She knew dwarves grow older than humans, but less old than elves, but she expected a whole generation would have been more visible. 'So before we were dislodged from Erebor, we lived in a building we couldn't complain about. After that moment we roamed in different cities and my father tried to earn some money by working in the mines.'<br>Alyssae couldn't imagine she would return to her homeland, to find only ashes. She had no idea where she would go, but that was exactly what happened to the dwarves.  
>'I really hope you will reconquer your homeland,' she sighed.<br>A careful smile was visible around his lips and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Thorin turning his head for a second, as if he had heard the whole conversation.  
>She felt a jittery feeling in her stomach, which she couldn't define very well and she didn't dare to say anything. Probably she was wrong, making a fool of herself.<p> 


	16. Visions? - Alyssae

Alyssae got tired. For quite some time Mirthrandir said they were almost at their point of destination, but time after time they climbed another overgrown hill top. Even Mirthrandir seemed to be surprised, as if he had travelled along this road long ago and just discovered some of his memories were missing.  
>The dwarves glanced ever more anxiously at their leader, who was slowed down by his wounds, just like her. With a harsh expression on his face Thorin moved along, not willing to give in. It wouldn't surprise her if he would only surrender when he was about to die. His proud already had a blow and he wouldn't show his weakness again as long as his legs would carry him.<br>Alyssae also worried about him, especially since the snarling of the wargs was sometimes so near she turned around frightened, without noticing anything. Her hearing was better developed than that of her companions, but except for Mirthrandir no one paid attention to her sudden looks.  
>'We have to find a place to hide,' she whispered to him, after she had increased her speed to catch up with the wizard, who led them through the wilderness.<br>'I know, I know.'  
>Absent-minded he stared into the distance, as if he expected a shelter would reveal itself on his command, but there was nothing but a wide meadow with trees which seemed to touch the heavens.<br>Alyssae noticed she got goose bumps everywhere. For a moment she closed her eyes and she saw orcs, hidden in the shadows, with a demonic glance in their eyes. Their frozen fingers embraced the handles of their sharp swords. Swords with a blade that was red by dry blood. Bilbo's blood. Thorin's blood. Her blood.  
>She gasped for breathe when dizziness followed and her legs were shaking. Fortunately she could lean to a tree. Swiftly she opened her eyes, not knowing if the darkness was a result of her injury or an omen of what was waiting for them beneath.<br>For a moment she hoped her dizziness escaped the attention of the dwarves, but they all stared at her.  
>'She slows us down. She is too weak.'<br>Alyssae turned her head to the left viciously. 'You are just as weak as I am, Thorin. I bet your shaking legs will not bring you much further.'  
>'Nonsense.' He pushed her away to proof he was right.<br>'Don't.'  
>Her words were just a whisper, but they sounded so begging everyone was surprised, including Alyssae.<br>'What did you see, Alyssae?'  
>Carefully she looked at the wizard, who stared at her compulsory. As if he resent her for keeping her thoughts for herself.<br>'Orcs and wargs, merged into the shadows of the trees. It probably is my own fear.'  
>Thorin already turned around, purposeful to start his descent, but Mithrandir called him back.<br>'Tonight we will stay here.'  
>'And who are you to make the decisions?'<br>Mithrandir's face was glowing of anger, but it was clear Thorin wouldn't listen to anyone but himself.  
>'We will only stop when I say so.'<br>'Do whatever you like, you foolish dwarf, but you are warned by an elf and a wizard. In the valley you are an easy victim, while you are entering the nightfall. They will roll over you.'  
>Thorin snorted disdainfully.<br>'Please,' Alyssae said softly. She swallowed the words "I will not save you from your stupidity again" just in time. 'Don't walk into their ambush.'  
>He turned around and walked to her. 'Was it a vision, elf?'<br>She bowed her head because he didn't call her name. She had hoped something had changed between them, but a simple conversation surely wouldn't make a difference. It was just a stupid illusion.  
>She lost too much blood, so it wasn't odd she was starting to hallucinate. 'I don't know.'<br>'Nonsense.' He looked over his shoulder. 'You are frightened by some stupid shadows. We will not rest before we have reached our destination.' His eyebrows changed into a deep frown. 'And according to your calculations we should have been there by now, Gandalf.'  
>'I forgot the speed of dwarves.'<br>The dwarves objected loudly and Thorin pointed angrily at Alyssae. 'She is slowing us down.'  
>She looked the other way, but suddenly some sense of self-assurance appeared on her face.<br>'Leave me behind, Thorin, if I'm such a burden to you. Do it.'  
>A few seconds they stared each other into the eyes.<br>Certainly a moment there was a total silence. An angry frown marked his battered face, but she didn't care about it. Not anymore.  
>It was up to him to solve this dilemma and it surprised her it was taking so long.<p> 


	17. Ghosts - Alyssae

In the end Thorin choose to say not a single word. Some dwarves sighed irritated, but it was hard to notice. Alyssae felt a tiny bit of hope. He could have sent her away and probably no one would have resented him: she surely was the one who challenged him.

She didn't feel very euphoric, since Thorin descended the mountain anyway and ordered his men to follow. Some glanced hesitantly at him, but most of them didn't want to be unfaithful and followed him loyally.  
>'Do you think it was an omen?' Alyssae asked carefully at Mithrandir when they followed the dwarves at some distance.<br>'The only one who could possibly know that is you, Alyssae.'  
>She looked at the ground and pulled her cloak tighter around her. She bit on her fingernail while she moved her weight from one foot to another.<br>Her eyes flashed back and forth, while she assumed the dwarves would also be more attentive now she had warned them.  
>Twigs crackled under her feet while she climbed after the others. The bottom was irregular and was often interrupted by pieces of rock, which were almost invisible in the dusk.<br>Slowly the sun abandoned her place to the moon and were they enfolded by darkness. Alyssae tried to deem this as an advantage, hoping they would be less visible. Nevertheless the dwarves made enough noise to reveal their position anyway, even to creatures without eyes. With heavy legs she reached the lowest point. Her hand rested on her sword and she was prepared to handle it any moment.

Yet nothing happened. They moved between the trees, but there was no sign of orcs. She could smell nor hear them. Mithrandir's face became more optimistic. However, Alyssae felt like a cheater. She was glad she hadn't been right, but she was afraid the dwarves would see her as a prophet of doom, not taking her serious the moment she would smell danger again. She felt like a star, whose light was slowly getting less bright. First her health had to overcome a blow and now her credibility was slipping off like a cloak from her shoulders.  
>'There was nothing to fear, you see?' Thorin's triumphant voice barked through the darkened wood when they arrived at a derelict stone gate. 'Ghosts. You see nothing but ghosts.'<br>Alyssae didn't reply, but she felt like everyone was looking at her, while the goose bumps were still on her arms, as if something was wrong. Possibly just because the orcs didn't reveal themselves, while she was sure they had chased them for a long time.

Suddenly an enormous silhouette appeared behind Thorin, as if he just rose from the humid ground. She stared speechless at the creature, while her lips trembled.  
>'Behind you,' she whispered.<br>She didn't know if he understood her, but the look in her eyes surely said enough.  
>Thorin looked over his shoulder, also froze for some seconds and then pulled his sword, after which he stepped back. Thorin and his twelve companions drew their weapons and gathered around their leader, but they seemed puny rodents in comparison to the ferocious monster that was observing them.<p> 


	18. Trapped - Alyssae

The fear made her numb. Alyssae stared at the creature that rose above them. It was a giant bear, which sniveled angrily and roared wildly. Instinctively she grabbed the hand of the one next to her – of course it was Thorin. He drew his sword and stared furiously at her, as if she was the one who could decapitate him at any moment. However, she was too afraid to move and pull back her hand. Without doing or saying anything, she saw the bear flunking his hind legs. Once more he roared aggressively.  
>Her eyes flashed to Thorin, who raised his sword defiantly. Alyssae felt like she was choking when she heard the howling of wargs behind her. They were trapped!<br>She looked over her shoulder and noticed seven wargs, on which orcs were seated. Azog rode in the middle, on his huge, pale beast.  
>'Stay calm,' the voice of Mithrandir sounded, but Alyssae had no idea how she could stay calm in a situation like this. Her last hour was passing away. Soon she would be torn apart by a warg or a bear. She almost broke Thorin's fingers when the bear jumped forward and she closed her eyes. A blast stroke her hair and someone behind her cried terrified. The moment she turned her head, she saw Bombur lying on the ground. His short legs floundered in the air and Ori and Bifur had to get him on his feet together. The bear had jumped over them and pushed Bombur to the ground, but now he ran at the orcs, who turned their animals in panic.<br>'Go!'  
>Mithrandir's voice loosened their limbs and encouraged them to run. Alyssae let go of Thorin's hand and obeyed the wizard. The situation was very confusing, but she followed the dwarves across a green meadow, where the buzzing of bees drew out their running footsteps.<br>'To that house!'  
>Alyssae was one of the first who reached the house. Dwalin opened the door and they urged inside. Gasping for breath they threw themselves at the straw, while Mithrandir closed the door behind him.<br>'What was that?' Gloin gasped. He pressed his hands against his sides and his face was full of pain.  
>'That was our host, Beorn.'<br>The company stared at Mithrandir in disbelief. Some of them stood up, ready to go on.  
>'He is a shape-shifter. When he feels threatened he changes into a bear. In his animal shape he is very unpredictable, but in his human state he might be willing to help us.'<br>'Is he a friend or an enemy?' Thorin wanted to know.  
>'Neither of them.'<br>The dwarf sniffed and turned his head away.

'Let's try to get some sleep,' Mithrandir proposed when they were all a bit recovered from shock.  
>Alyssae nodded and tried to feel comfortable in the straw, which was quite simple since she had no idea how it felt to sleep in a real bed anymore. While she swept some straw together, she saw the grin on Kili's face.<br>'What?'  
>He shook his head chuckling and laid himself on the floor, with his back to her.<br>Alyssae glanced at Thorin once more, who was sitting with his back to the wall and stared at his hands. She felt like a coward for grabbing his hand when she was afraid, but she only realized by now he hadn't pulled his hand away. A tiny smile was visible on her face, after which she closed her eyes and fell in a dreamless sleep.


	19. Some Pieces of Luck - Alyssae

Alyssae woke up when the door opened cracking. She rose and grope for the orc sword she had laid next to her, but stopped when an enormous man stepped in. In the early morning light she saw the man was quite hairy and it could only be the appearance of yesterday, now in its human state. His eyes flashed through the hall and Alyssae held her breath, but in the end he stepped over the dwarves and disappeared behind one of the doors.  
>Slowly she let go of her breath, glad he first wanted to hear their story before he forced them to leave. Alyssae couldn't fall asleep again, but left her sleeping place by dawn. She decided to explain the shape-shifter what they were doing here. Otherwise she expected Thorin would do so and she wouldn't be surprised if his fitful appearance would ruin everything.<br>Carefully she stepped over her sleeping companions and reached the door without arousing anyone. Just before she turned the doorknob she glanced at Thorin, almost expecting he would be still keeping his eye on her, but this time he had turned away his face and even he seemed to be sleeping deeply.  
>Alyssae took a deep breath and opened the door. If she could cause friendly feelings she could proof her use again, for she knew her destiny would be sealed one of those days. Although deep inside, she was afraid nothing could indulge Thorin.<p>

Hesitating Alyssae looked around the corner. In the dim chamber stood a long table with some enormous chairs. In one of them Beorn was sitting, dead silent, as a marble statue.  
>She wasn't sure if the man was awake, since his face was directed to the window.<br>'Can I come in?'  
>Slowly the mighty head of the giant man turned. A low humming followed, from which Alyssae thought to hear an affirmative reply. She closed the door behind her and walked to Beorn, who observed her silently.<br>'You are not a dwarf,' he noticed.  
>A smile appeared on her face. 'Fortunately I am not.'<br>The man looked at her. He didn't seem hostile, but he certainly was careful.  
>'I'm an elf,' she admitted. 'For months I was captured by goblins, which might explain my – eh – scruffy appearance. I haven't been able to wash myself for weeks.'<br>Since her escape she had been constantly on the run and there was no time left to take a bath in one of the rivers.  
>'That's surprising news,' Beorn spoke. 'I don't like dwarfs. They are miserly and only think about themselves.'<br>'I thought so too,' Alyssae admitted. 'But that's not how they are. Not all of them, at least. They freed me, but thereafter we were pursued. Thorin and I are injured.'  
>The expression on his face didn't reveal anything, but she decided to be honest. 'We are looking for a safe place to stay, so we might recover. Gandalf brought us here.'<br>'I despise orcs and goblins, much more than dwarves. Their enemies are my friends.'  
>Relieved Alyssae took a deep breath. She was glad he didn't ask questions about their difficulties with the orcs, about which she didn't know much either. Apparently he assumed both races were working together.<br>'You are too kind.'  
>The man smiled almost unnoticeable. 'I will fill a tub with water, so you can bath.'<br>Alyssae could jump in the air of happiness, but she stayed calm. Hopefully this day would bring more goodness, because she longed for a little distraction and she hoped it would also do Thorin well.


	20. Bathing and Breakfast - Alyssae

She felt reborn after she had toweled up herself and succeeded in scrubbing off the filth from her skin. She still had red stripes on her skin of the rubbing, but it would fade by itself. She put a towel on her waist. She had washed her clothes as well, but they needed some time to dry. She saw a snow white sheep entering the chamber, which was holding some garment in its beak. It was a silver grey dress, which probably belonged to a family member of Beorn, who was not living here anymore. She grabbed the dress and pulled it over her head. It was too large and the fabric dragged over the floor, but she could return to the dwarves.

She wondered to whom these clothes belonged. She suspected Beorn was living here on his own, although the house was built for much more people. Did it belong to someone who had passed away? She knew she would never dare to ask, afraid to bring up old sadness.  
>She saw her refection in the glass, but barely recognized herself. Her cheeks were still hollow, but her face was clean again, with some scratches. The dress fell over her shoulders and showed her injuries, but the open air would speed up the process of healing. She had disentangled her hair for the most part, because of which it no longer looked like a bird family had converted her hair into a nest.<br>She went back to the dining room, where some animals were setting the table. She stared her eyes out by seeing dogs walking on their hind legs, putting down plates, while sheeps were balancing baskets with bread on their heads. Beorn spoke to them in a language she didn't know and she watched his commands with staring eyes.  
>'Are the others already awake?'<br>Beorn shrugged. 'I haven't seen them.'  
>Alyssae left the room and went to the hall where she had slept. The dwarves were standing tight together and discussed the steps that had to be taken. Balin believed Gandalf should go to the 'bear man' to apologize. Oin said they had to leave as soon as possible and Dori repeatedly noticed he smelled bread.<br>Gandalf stood away from the others. An amused smile was on his face, as if he knew what she had done. To her big surprise it was Thorin who asked: 'Where is the elf?'  
>'The elf is here. We can have our breakfast.'<br>Thirteen dwarf heads turned around and stared at her. She felt her cheeks glow a little now she had attracted their attention. She could read the astonishment from their faces, although she didn't know if that was caused by her appearance or her words. It took some time before someone decided to say something.  
>'So, where are we waiting for?' Bombur asked.<br>The dwarves looked awaiting at Thorin, as if he had to show some sign that they had the permission to eat. However, he looked the other way and didn't seem to notice that they were waiting for his approval.  
>Kili was the first who turned away from the others and bounced her enthusiastically on the shoulder.<br>'You should have seen his face,' he whispered.  
>Alyssae had no idea what he was talking about. Of course she had a presumption on who he was pointing, but she couldn't imagine what the look on his face should have looked like. At least no expression that should surprise her.<br>They drew up on the table, soon followed by the others. Fili sat down next to her and he glanced curiously at her. 'You look – different.'  
>'Prettier,' his brother added and he grinned.<br>'Definitely cleaner,' Alyssae answered chuckling.  
>The dwarves shut their mouths when Beorn stepped out of the shadows.<br>'The elf saved your asses,' he announced with a sullen face. It was clear he would have acted differently when only dwarves would have appeared on his threshold. 'You are welcome until you are healthy enough to continue your journey.'  
>Alyssae's eyes flashed at Thorin, but he still didn't seem to be very thankful. She restrained a sigh and wondered what the hell she had to do to gain his trust without leaving immediately.<p> 


	21. Forgotten - Alyssae

With every piece of bread disappearing between their molars, their moods got better. Kili and Fili, who were sitting next to Beorn, tried to get to know the man and his race better. Bofur was very impressed by the animals, which served them. He tried to teach them some tricks, but they didn't listen to his voice. Across the table Dwalin and his brother had a conversation with Thorin, and once in a while the last one showed a smile which was almost optimistic.

Alyssae ate in silence. She thought about Bilbo who was forgotten by everyone so easily. Actually she was sitting on his seat. He should have been here, eating from this plate. If they hadn't tried to save Thorin, he would be around this table and maybe it was Thorin who would have slipped their minds.  
>She took a sip from the mug before her to wash off the sour taste. Of course that was only an illusion. Thorin was a leader – she didn't even know why – and he meant a lot to the dwarves. Probably the whole quest would have been cancelled if he had passed away.<br>She couldn't stop her melancholic thoughts, not even when one of the dwarves filled her mug with wine.  
>In the end it was Fili who noticed her sad looks. 'What's wrong?'<br>She shrugged. 'I was thinking about Bilbo. None of you seems to miss him.'  
>'Of course we do!' he reacted surprised. 'He was a good lad, but that doesn't take away our joy, since we are safe from the orcs, enjoying this wonderful meal.' He took another piece of bread from the basket. 'It's a miracle he is the only one.'<br>He glanced at the wounds around her collarbones.  
>Alyssae took another swig of wine, after which she felt a little better. Maybe this was all because these dwarves already had faced death so many times. Their people were murdered and they were spread across the lands. Elves live thousands of years and they never die of old age. Everyone treated death differently.<br>'I miss him,' she admitted. 'Even though I knew him such a little while.'  
>She couldn't explain her feelings to the dwarves, but she had felt a connection with the hobbit, for he didn't belong with the others either. Now she had refreshed herself, she had to face the facts again: she was an elf among dwarfs. Thorin would never accept her, not even when the others would. She didn't know where his deep hate for her race was coming from. In fact she knew nothing about him, except that he was the uncle of Fili and Kili and that he wanted to return to the mountain. She didn't even know what he believed to find there, other than a dragon and his former home that was reduced to ashes. Perhaps he could better go on with his life, instead of scratching open ancient wounds. However, she knew he would never accept these words from her. He would not accept anything from her.<p> 


	22. Doubts - Alyssae

After breakfast they all went their own way. Mithrandir told them he had to visit someone and that they had to listen to the advice of their host. Everyone had to stay between the walls of the house after sunset, but they all knew Beorn's animal state well enough to not feel any need to do else.  
>Some dwarves choosed to wait in the queue for the tub, but Kili and Fili went outside with Alyssae and decided to refresh themselves later today.<br>Alyssae glanced astonished around her after she had stepped out. She was on a stretched out meadow and animals were grazing everywhere. Enormous bees hummed around their heads and relaxed on countless brightly colored flowers.  
>'It is so peaceful here,' Alyssae sighed as she sat down on the edge of a well, together with the two boys. The quietness reminded her of home and only now she was able to let go of the fear that was holding her for such a long time.<br>Kili tickled a curious goat behind its ears, which came to see the new-comers, and Fili whistled a cheerful song. Now she understood what he tried to explain when he told her he wanted to enjoy the fact they were not hunted anymore.  
>However, Alyssae couldn't get rid of all her sorrows. She really liked the dwarves, but especially those two and she dreaded to say goodbye to them. They were so free and tried to be optimistic in every situation.<br>Alyssae knew a lot would change when she came home. She had to marry a man she barely knew and she woud have to do an education again, since it was her task to succeed her father. She wasn't ready for such a responsibility, although she knew it could last centuries before he would put the crown on her head. All this time she wouldn't get the permission to leave the community, certainly not to visit Erebor after a few years to see how they all ended up.  
>'You're quiet,' Kili noticed. 'You are worrying.'<br>It was astonishing how well you could get to know someone in a short, but exhausting period.  
>'I bet you will discuss my departure tonight.'<br>Kili burst into a laugh, so suddenly he almost fell in the well. Alyssae could grasp his arm just in time. She had no idea why he thought that was funny.  
>'Dear, don't worry about that. You're going nowhere.'<br>'How can you be so sure?' Alyssae asked confused.  
>'Because there is no one who would like to see you leave.'<br>She stared at her boots. 'Thorin is.'  
>'Nah, he's not,' Fili agreed. 'If he really wanted you to go, he certainly would have showed it.'<br>'Well, he surely did,' Alyssae mumbled. She was surprised his judgment hurt her so much. It had never been different and she had known it from the start.  
>'Really wanted,' Kili repeated the words of his brother. 'He acts like he hates you, but he thinks you're nicer than he dares to admit.'<br>She looked uncertainly at him, but the dwarf seemed beyond doubt.  
>'At least more useful than he admits,' Fili spoke again. 'You saved his life, you warned him for the orcs – even though he didn't listen to you – and you made Beorn accept us.'<br>'And when he is really so crazy to send you away – after all, you never know – we will join you and the three of us will travel to the Lonely Mountain!'  
>Alyssae laughed and put her arms around their shoulders, even though this movement hurt.<br>'You are great.'  
>She waved to Dori and Ori, who left the house –clean again. They dropped on the ground, with their backs against the stone wall of the well which was not occupied by legs. She had nice contact with Ori. He was a social dwarf, and he was a chip of the old block, Alyssae noticed, when his brother brought about a flute. She was directed away from the reality by the music the dwarf played, and barely noticed her hands that were going through Dori's hair very quickly, creating long braids.<br>Alyssae was used to elf music, but the free melodies which were played by the dwarfs were enchanting as well. She sighed softly when she let go of Dori's hair and she felt a warm feeling inside. Maybe she was part of the group after all. And maybe Thorin didn't hate her as much as he wanted her to belief. This thought caused a little flame in her chest. But the fire stopped burning when he came outside, watched them, stared at her for one moment and walked away, while shaking his head. Disappointed she looked away, but Fili put his hand on her knee.  
>'Don't blame yourself. Besides, he's not the only dwarf here, is he?'<br>Alyssae's cheeks colored red of shame, but she neither understood why one look of Thorin could freeze her whole body.  
>'I know,' she mumbled, but his friendly words didn't melt the ice cube in her stomach.<p> 


	23. Royals - Alyssae

Alyssae stayed with the dwarves for quite some time. Their cheerful talking chased away the hurt feelings Thorin caused. When Kili and Fili came back from the tub – which made them even younger – and the others complained about hunger, Alyssae stood up and went to the house, to ask Beorn if she could help him to prepare dinner.  
>In the hall - where the animals slept, as had she last night – it was a bit stuffy. She opened one of the windows and sniffed eagerly the fresh air.<br>When she turned to the left to walk to the kitchen, metal scratched over the stone wall and a sword blocked her way.  
>Her heart bounced in her chest. Not because she was afraid he would use the sword, but because Thorin was only a few inches away from her and despite his limited size he looked very impressive.<br>She had no idea what she should say and she stared questioning in his eyes. Blue eyes, she noticed, which seemed darker from some distance than they actually were. His long hair was still wet from the bath that he had taken – probably as first – and she discerned some grey plats. He only wore an undershirt, his fighting gear was probably still drying. The muscles in his arms were swollen to sufficient proportions while he was holding the sword.  
>His face was inconceivable and his lips formed an unfriendly sneer.<br>'What did you tell him, elf.'  
>The look in his eyes was so intense she barely dared to breathe, but the tone of his voice was so disdainful she squeezed her eyes indignantly.<br>'I told him the truth, _dwarf_. Beorn hates dwarves and I convinced him you are all very helpful and friendly, except _you_. He only accepts you because you don't leave him much choice. Just like I do.'  
>From the corners of her eyes she saw the grasp on the sword petrified.<br>'Watch you words, elf. You have no idea to whom you are talking.'  
>She smiled coyly and bowed a little forward, so her face came close to his.<br>'Neither do you, _dwarf_.'  
>He exhaled angrily and his breath brushed her chin, which made her shiver. Alyssae didn't look away, even though it was clear he was confused by her words.<br>'I am Thorin, son of Tháin, son of Thrór, king under the mountain!'  
>His eyes sparkled like royal diamonds and she wanted to step back, but the wall prevented her from doing so. She had expected this dwarf to be highborn, but she never imagined he was a ruler on his way to reconquer his kingdom.<br>However, she couldn't admit loudly she was impressed.  
>'That explains your arrogance.'<br>After those words he drew back his sword and slammed it against the wall, where a deep hole appeared. Alyssae crouched startled, but she felt a little triumph now she had hurt _his_ feelings for one time.  
>She almost wanted to say she was royal as well, but Thorin looked so angry she didn't dare to say a word. The sword was only a few inches away and maybe he would find it a good excuse to kill her.<br>He glanced in her eyes once more, while she could feel his hate. Then he turned around and walked away.  
>Her legs had become weak and she dropped down. Crestfallen she sat on the ground, with her back against the wall. She ruined everything.<br>Kili and Fili might claim he liked her secretly, but she didn't believe a word of it. He hated her. Now more than ever. She also knew Fili and Kili would never leave him, even though they promised her the opposite. He was their blood relative, but even more – their king. They had to be loyal and she _wanted_ them to be loyal.


	24. No Appetite - Alyssae

Alyssae wiped her tears away. Her thoughts were a confusing pulp. She almost decided to go away. After all it was not her homeland and if they didn't want her help, she had to give up. Still she realized others did want her help.  
>In the end it was only Thorin who detested her – or was honest about her at least – and it was just tedious that precisely he was the one to claim the throne. She however believed she could really mean something for them, surely now she had Bilbo's ring. Deep inside she had to admit that she didn't want to give up her freedom. She didn't want to exchange the free world for an elf house. Beautiful it surely was, but so small. So limited. A place where she would spend her days anyway.<p>

She sighed softly and brushed her cheeks once again, hoping all the traces of her tears were gone. She felt like a coward and was glad none had seen her sitting on the floor. Surely not Thorin, who would definitely have made fun of her.  
>She walked to the dining room and saw the table was already set. She wanted to apologize, which she couldn't without talking about her conversation with Thorin, which was the last thing she wanted.<br>'Did you enjoy?' Beorn asked friendly.  
>Alyssae nodded smiling, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.<br>She went outside and called the dwarves, who were still sitting around the well. Only Dwalin and Thorin had disassociated themselves from the others. She stayed at the doorway and nodded to the dwarves whom passed by. Finally Dwalin stood up too, but Thorin turned his face away and stared surly the other way. With leaden steps she walked to the dinner table, while realizing Thorin didn't even want to be with her in the same room anymore. Once more she wished she had shut her mouth. A few days ago she already intended to stop carping at him since it got her nowhere, but now she had failed again.  
>She was wrong to think she wouldn't get anywhere, because she knew her destiny was set now. Soon he would order her to say goodbye to the others. Maybe she had to be honest and tell him she was a princess and that she would never kneel for him, but she didn't dare. The truth wouldn't save her and knowing that he wasn't the only royal descendant probably would only make him more furious.<br>Alyssae found a chair next to Dori. Near her another one was still empty, but she didn't expect Thorin to come.  
>Yet the others were still waiting on his arrival and Alyssae stared at her plate.<br>'Where is Thorin?' Balin wanted to know.  
>'He wasn't hungry,' Dwalin answered bluntly.<br>Alyssae glanced shortly at the dwarf, who looked chilly at her. She bit on her lip. Meanwhile she lost her appetite as well.  
>'What's going on?'<br>Obviously everyone could feel the tension and Bofur neither could rhyme nor reason it.  
>Alyssae sighed, but she had no idea what to say or do. By the condemnatory look in Dwalin's eyes she got the feeling that it was Thorin who looked at her, using someone else's eyes.<br>'The conversation we had was not very friendly,' Alyssae murmured, who didn't want to keep away the dwarves from their meal.  
>'Talk to him,' Balin encouraged her. 'You're both a little cooled down now.'<br>Alyssae bit on her knuckles. It felt like the ice cube inside was growing exponentially. She didn't want everyone's intervention. She glanced timidly at Balin's calm face. He knew Thorin at best. He had seen more of the world than any of them.  
>'I think it's no use to go to him.'<br>'Just go, lass, and come back together.'  
>The word 'together' sounded quite heavy and she got the feeling something tried to push her down. Something she really wanted to escape.<br>'Okay.' She moved her chair backwards and looked needy at Kili, who put up his thumb. He understood there was more at stake than just a quarrel between to creatures. When she wanted to accompany the others, she had to apologize, even though she was steadfast against it. Once before she had done something which seemed impossible: thank him. She could do this too. She didn't even have to be straight: she just had to convince him she was sorry.


	25. A Matter of Trust - Alyssae

Alyssae didn't search for the dwarf immediately, but first bound the belt around her waist so she could hang her sword. She didn't want to be threatened by him again.  
>It took no trouble to find the dwarf king. He still sat on the same rock and looked the other way. Alyssae wondered where he was thinking of. He only had to speak one word to see her leave and it was a miracle he hadn't done it. It gave her a little hope.<br>She walked towards him, but because of her soft footsteps he only noticed her when she stood next to him. He froze when he saw her and the shock was reflected in his eyes.  
>'I am sorry, okay?' she started before he could say a thing. 'I shouldn't have said that you're arrogant.'<br>Thorin sniffed and turned his face away, but he stayed at least.  
>'But you think I am,' he concluded, barely intelligible.<br>Alyssae picked her hair. 'There's no point in lying, hmm?'  
>There was a short silence, but she had the feeling it was up to her to break it. 'I had no idea you were the heir of Thrór or that it was your responsibility to reunite your people in the city that is taken away from you.'<br>She waited for his reaction, but it looked like he hadn't heard her words. He kept staring in the distance, his shoulders hanging, like the burden he was carrying became to heavy.  
>She wished he said something. Thank her for her fair words or even apologize for the fact he pushed her to the wall with his sword.<br>'Will you send me away?'  
>She couldn't take his silence any longer. She wanted to hear his voice – no matter what he would say.<br>Carefully he looked at her and Alyssae forced herself not to look down. When he stared at his hands again, she realized he didn't know what to do with her either.  
>She intertwined her fingers, afraid to pull out his hair when she did not. His silence was nerve-racking.<br>She resisted the tendency to stand up and cleared her throat. 'You hate me, don't you?'  
>It was just a whisper which left her mouth. It wasn't a real question, rather an observation.<br>'No,' he answered on the contrary. 'I don't hate you. You think you would still be alive?'  
>Alyssae got the feeling the ice cube in her stomach lost its volume spontaneously, but the moment their eyes met Thorin turned his face away again.<br>'I want to help you. I really do.'  
>She wanted to put the ring on her finger to prove her use, but she could resist the desire. He could take the jewel away from her to use it by himself. After all Thrór had been a greedy king and the same blood flew through his veins – whether he liked it or not.<br>'The question is why. I can't trust you. I just can't.'  
>'You neither give me the chance,' Alyssae answered. 'Trust needs to grow, but you have to open up.'<br>'And I'm not able to do so. Elves disappointed my people for a century. None of Thranduil's kin came to help us when our city was burning, nor did they shelter them when they roamed across the fields.'  
>On his face she could see the memories still hurt him. She looked at his hand, which rested next to her's on the rock. She broke through her own safe world and laid her fingers on his.<br>'But I am not from Mirkwood. Not all elves are the same. I'd like to solve the mistakes of my people –as far as that's possible. I bet you don't believe me when I say some of you stole my heart. Kili, Fili and Bofur… I consider them as friends.'  
>Deep inside she knew she had enclosed Thorin in her heart too. The fear that he hated her, was much deeper than just the fact that he would take away an adventure.<br>She saw Kili and Ori coming outside and realized her fingers were still lying on his hand. Quickly she let go of him and she saw the dwarf king looked embarrassed the other way as well.  
>'I – sorry,' she murmured. 'Do you come with me to eat? Some of your friends definitely went on a hunger strike till you come back.'<br>She smiled hasty to show it was a joke. To her relief she saw he rose from his seat. They went back inside without saying anything to each other, where after they took the empty places of Ori and Kili. She caught Balin's smile and noticed her appetite still seemed miles away. She stared at her hand, not able to understand that she had showed such a sign of affection. Still she dared to suppose he silently agreed with her membership of the fellowship. For now.


	26. A Letter - Alyssae

Alyssae spent the rest of the day in company of different dwarves. She knew how to persuade Beorn to bake a honey pie. Ori and Bombur joined her, although the first wanted to reflect every thing they did, wondering if they couldn't do better in another way, while the last one only stared at the honey and ate from the batter when he thought they weren't looking. Still she had the time of her life. Despite the fact that Ori liked to complain and Bombur only said nonsense, they were nice company. They didn't know her like Kili and Fili did, which made the conversation more trivial, what was nice for once in a while.  
>She wanted to have a close relationship with everyone, hoping Thorin would indulge in the end. That was the reason she was now drinking a cup of wine with Dwalin, while they looked how Ori warmed the pie. She suspected she had ascended in Dwalin's appreciation when she went back to his friend to confront him.<br>'When do you think we can go on?' Dwalin asked.  
>Alyssae touched her wounds. 'It will not heal in a few days, but I feel much better than yesterday. I would like to rest for one more day, but I don't want to slow you down much longer.'<br>Dwalin looked through the window, as if he questioned if that was soon enough. She had no idea which matters he considered, but eventually he smoothed his beard and nodded.  
>'We have no other choice.'<br>Alyssae was silent and swallowed some wine. She closed her eyes by tasting the wonderful, sweet flavour. With the back of her hand she swept away some drops which left behind. If they would have seen her this way at home…  
>The thought of home made her stand up. 'Where is Beorn?'<br>Dwalin shrugged not knowing and Alyssae walked to the door, with the mug in her hand.  
>'The pie is almost ready to eat!' Ori protested, but she wove his objection away with her hand.<br>'You don't need my help – just keep Bombur away.'  
>Bombur looked at her with his glassy innocent eyes, but his gesture contradicted that expression. He stood in the starting blocks, ready to attack their delicacy.<br>Alyssae emptied her cup and placed it on the corner of the table, after which she went out to look for the shape-shifter.

It took her almost half on hour to find him, but in the end Nori told her he was taking care of a horse that was attacked by a warg recently.  
>She entered the stable and she saw the moaning animal in the straw.<br>'When did this happen?' Alyssae questioned in shock.  
>Beorn looked over his shoulder. 'She came to me a few hours ago. The wargs are still around. Orcs almost never come so close to my house, but it's soon getting dark. They will keep low.'<br>Alyssae kneeled next down to the man. 'Is she badly hurt?'  
>The pitch black skin of the animal made the injuries barely visible.<br>'She will survive, but she's in a lot of pain.'  
>Alyssae stretched her hand to touch the animal. Her fingertips glided over the hairs, which seemed to make the animal calm.<br>Beorned looked at her in surprise.  
>'You made her sleep.'<br>'Oh. She must have been exhausted.'  
>Beorn looked at her in disbelief, but she shrugged.<br>'What I wanted to ask you… Do you have a bird which could deliver a message to my birthplace? I want to let my family know that I'm safe. They must be desperate.'  
>'Of course.'<br>He raised, glanced once more at his horse and left the stable with her. He took her to a chamber she hadn't been before. He gave her ink and parchment. 'I will get you a pigeon.'  
>Alyssae nodded thankfully and bend over the parchment.<p>

_Dear mom and dad,  
>Melline, <em>

She bit on her lip and a tear dropped down her cheek. She hurt them deeply by staying away longer and the decision not to come back would be hard to accept.

_Everything is okay. I finally found a way to write you. I don't know how long I'm separated from you, but I was ambushed by goblins and they brought me to the dungeons. Since then I have no idea how many days passed. _

She hesitated. Was it wise to mention the dwarves? Soon they would set out sentries to intercept her. She decided to do not.

_I escaped, but I can't come back home. I have to visit someone I got to know. Thereafter I'll return as soon as possible.  
>Don't blame me, but you always taught me to follow my heart and I never doubted your words.<em>

_I love you._

_Bring my greetings to Thranduin. Tell him I'm sorry our wedding has to wait a little longer, but I will set things right when I'm back. _

In fact she wasn't sorry her marriage was postponed, but she didn't want to hurt anybody. She looked up when the door opened and their host entered. Carefully he put a snow white pigeon on the table.  
>'Attach the letter to its foot and tell him where you want him to go.'<br>He nodded at her, but backed away when he saw the tears on her face.  
>Alyssae read the letter again. It was short and to the point. Maybe even emotionless. However, she wasn't someone who could formulate her emotions very well and it seemed better for everyone when she stuck to those words. The letter comprised everything they needed to know.<br>She realized the letter wasn't written in the language of the elves, but in the common speech. She was separated from her congeners for such a long time she unconsciously displaced the language. Since the arrival of the dwarves she hadn't used her native tongue and she had copied it to her writings automatically.  
>She rolled up the letter, sealed it and tied it to the foot of the animal.<br>'Go to the royal palace of Chyndall,' she whispered. With her thumb she petted the head of the bird, but then she opened the window and set him free.  
>However, she was stunned when something big almost hit her head. The animal flew against it, squeezed shrilly and dropped down, while Alyssae backed down in shock.<p> 


	27. Chasing Away Lizards - Alyssae

It took some time before Alyssae was recovered from shock. Only when she didn't saw a reason to panic she carefully stepped to the window again. The pigeon was still on the ground. A wooden shield laid next to it and she was baffled. She climbed through the window and stared staggered at Thorin, whom leaned to the wall a few meters away and read the letter.  
>'What the hell do you think you're doing?' she yelled. She jumped from the window, stepped towards him and tried to hitch the parchment from his hands, but he turned his back to her.<br>'You are the most horrible king I've ever met!' she raged. She grabbed the piece of wood and threw it away angry. 'Give me my letter back.'  
>Slowly he turned his face towards her. 'Take back your words first.'<br>'Why? I never met such an idiot. Even those awful goblins were nicer to get on with, you retarded cow!'  
>His cheeks turned red, but Alyssae didn't care. 'You could have decapitated me!' She however insulted him so badly he wasn't able to speak, but she wasn't satisfied with his silence. Not this time.<br>She took a deep breath and shook her head. 'You wanted to check me out, didn't you? You wanted to see if I told no one about your little trip to Erebor!'  
>Thorin stared at his feet. His face was still red, but Alyssae didn't know if that was caused by anger or embarrassment.<br>'I guess it must be hard for you to find out I didn't even mention you! I even have written in a language you can read, as if I had foreseen this idiot action! Such a pity I turned out to be trustworthy, huh!' she yelled cynically.  
>She got the feeling she was talking to a wall. This afternoon she hoped to stroke him a little, but nothing seemed less true. She aimed at his hand and pulled out the letter. Dear God, she was so relieved the letter didn't reveal who she really was!<br>She placed her hands on her side and looked at him firmly. 'I expect your apologies.'  
>Thorin stared scornful at her, before he looked the other way. 'Don't give me orders.'<br>'That's something you should have thought about before. You didn't have the right to read my letter.'  
>'I couldn't take the risk.'<br>'No? Well, neither do I! I can't take the risk to travel with someone like you! You'll get us into trouble if you don't treat others respectfully and that isn't something a king should be proud of, hmm?' she sneered. 'Don't you know anything about diplomacy? How could you take the responsibility of others when you don't even dare to account for your own deeds!'  
>Because he was still avoiding her looks, she knew she had penetrated into his dull brains.<br>'Okay. Sorry.'  
>He spoke the word amidst a lot of sniffing and mumbling, which made it hard to hear, but Alyssae still believed it was a large step.<br>'Maybe you're right.'  
>She stepped back a little, out of his personal space, even though he exceeded hers twice today.<br>She turned her back to him and picked up the bird from the ground. 'If he's dead, you may explain it to Beorn.'  
>'It's just a bird,' the dwarf hummed.<br>Alyssae really wanted to throw a rock at his head. When he had tried to get to know their host a little, he should have known Beorn would never accept these heartless words.  
>'In his eyes you are just a dwarf.'<br>She whispered something to the little bird and slowly he moved again. She tied the letter to its feet again and looked at Thorin. 'Do I have your permission, majesty?'  
>Thorin ignored her irony and snatched his shield, after which Alyssae opened her hands so the animal could fly away.<br>'You are the only one who doesn't trust me,' she noticed while she watched the pigeon fly away.  
>'Which is troubling me. You even kiss Dwalin's ass now.'<br>Alyssae rolled her eyes. 'I'm kissing nobody's ass. You shouldn't flee the fun the whole time.'  
>'I don't get my throne back with fun.'<br>'It would make you at least less intolerable,' Alyssae answered while she closed the window. 'That would be good for everyone. I propose you come with me. I baked a pie with Ori and Bombur. You have to make up some things.'  
>Thorin looked at her with a threatening frown. 'Since I swallowed all your crude insults, I believe we're even now.'<br>She pouted. 'There's no poison in it?'  
>'What do we celebrate?' he sniffed.<br>'The fact that Thorin the Stupendous is on his way to chase away a big lizard from his royal residence. What else?'  
>For a moment there was a glimpse of a smile around his lips, but it disappeared so quickly she didn't know if it was more than just her imagination.<br>'It's almost dark and I assume you don't want to be torn apart by a bear.'  
>She didn't know why she wanted him so badly to come with her. Somehow she was constantly wondering what he was doing on his own and she wanted to forget that question for just one hour.<br>Thorin didn't admit verbally, but she noticed he walked after her towards the door. Content she closed the door behind them, glad she had cursed him without being chased away. Would others have done it so well too? She was probably the only one who dared to dig his heels. She probably went too far by calling him names, but she couldn't control her indignation.


	28. Memorable Dances - Alyssae

'Have you left some?' Alyssae asked when she entered the dining room, where everybody had gathered in the meanwhile.  
>She laughed and shook her head when she saw the plate on which the pie once laid. Only a few crumbs were left.<br>'It was good – very good,' Fili announced, 'but we had to clean the table for dinner.'  
>He pointed at the table, which was filled with bowls stuffed with food, so extensively it surpassed all her expectations.<br>'Beorn did his best. Where is he?'  
>The man was so big he was impossible to overlook.<br>'He went outside,' Balin told her. 'You should just have missed each other. He didn't want us to wait for him tonight.'  
>Alyssae thought about the orcs who attacked his cattle and expected he wanted to keep an eye on them to be sure the orcs wouldn't show up again.<br>Thorin took a seat, which was a sign for the others they could start eating. She saw everyone filled their plates eagerly and consumed the food noisily. The wine flew richly and dripped along their beards. Despite the fact that she was getting used to their manners, it still looked very distasteful.  
>Alyssae cut off some meat. Only when she came home, she would restrict herself to vegetarian meals. They didn't have lembas bread and she had to tar on something else the coming days, since she didn't expect a meal like this once more.<p>

They sat for a long time, but it was very cozy. Alyssae felt a little light in the head and she knew it was better to refuse the wine, but she dropped her sorrow and she felt ever freer. She didn't even care about the food that was thrown.  
>When most of them were satisfied the surplus was hurled to Bombur, who tried to catch everything in his mouth. Of course someone missed target, by which someone else was hit, causing a real food fight. Thorin didn't join the others, but he burst into laughter when someone else was hit.<br>Alyssae stared at him. He looked so different when he smiled! He seemed years younger and his laughter was so deep and pure it sometimes caused goose bumps. She wished she saw him more often this way…

After all the plates were licked off by Bombur, the table was emptied very quickly. Bifur raised a song, where after the dishes flied around her head, even though it ended upon a pile in one piece. She decided not to meddle. The dwarves knew what they were doing, but she had never thrown a plate before.  
>The singing didn't stop when the table was spick-and-span. Dori and Nori brought out their flutes and the others also found objects with which they could bring forth a melody. Alyssae had never heard such a primitive orchestra and it was astounding how her travel companions changed the atmosphere. Fili and Kili climbed on the table, hooked their arms and danced around each other. Ori was also dancing on his own around the table.<br>'You never had a party like this, do you?' Gloin shoved another mug in her hands.  
>'No,' Alyssae admitted. 'We're quite stiff, if you look at it that way.'<br>Before she could take a swing, Kili grabbed her hand. 'You'll be the first elf I've ever danced with! Feel honored.'  
>'I surely do,' she smiled and she put away her drink.<br>He pulled her on the table, turned her around and laughed elated. 'Well, elves dance better than I imagined.'  
>Alyssae hadn't danced with lots of men and certainly not in such a rash way, tipsy and with quixotic music, sung by dwarves. It wasn't easy to dance with someone who was quite smaller than she, but it wasn't something Kili cared about.<br>'I don't think I'm an ordinary elf.'  
>His eyes winked. 'Neither do I.'<br>He clapped his hands and Alyssae joined joyfully. She noticed a mischievous grin on his face and looked at him questioning.  
>'There is someone else who doesn't want to miss the chance to dance with you.'<p> 


	29. Dancing on Graves - Alyssae

For a moment Alyssae was afraid he meant Thorin. She looked over her shoulder and saw him sitting on a chair, while drinking. Their eyes met and her cheeks turned red unintentionally. The look in his eyes wasn't angry or disapproving, although she didn't know what he did express. It confused her and she looked quickly at Kili, who turned her the other way, to his brother.  
>Alyssae let go of her breath. It was ridiculous to think Kili should allude to Thorin and the idea made her nervous. How would it be to dance with him? He didn't seem a person who liked to dance, but certainly someone like Thorin must sometimes feel the need to escape his obligations and do something crazy.<br>Her hands were grabbed by Fili, who took over the acts of his brother. The braids in his mustache balanced back and forth when he moved his head and his laughter was contagious.  
>'If you hadn't been so lean and tall, you could have been a dwarf.'<br>'Lean?' she repeated. 'You have just as much fat around your body as I have – and you haven't been in a dungeon for months!'  
>Fili showed his tongue. 'Don't whine but dance.'<br>He pounded the ground and turned over one of the mugs, but didn't pay attention to it. Alyssae smiled and was led away by the music and the cheerful laughter of the dwarves.

When the wine started to run out, Alyssae felt dizzy. She had danced with all of the dwarves, except for one. Even Balin risked a small dance and Bombur… it was a dance she would never forget, because she was almost pushed down by every move they made.  
>She wasn't satisfied yet. Thorin hadn't came out of his chair, which was a pity. It was wonderful he smiled a lot this evening, but she would give almost everything to see him dance.<br>Because of the alcohol that flew through her veins, she less feared a reproach and she sat beside him.  
>'You'll become such a dull king. Why don't you dance?'<br>Thorin looked at her inquiringly and straightened his shoulders. 'I will only dance on Azog's grave.' He growled. 'And that of Smaug.'  
>His mind clearly was less troubled than that of Alyssae.<br>'But I want to dance with you.'  
>The words left her mouth before she even thought about it.<br>'Did I really say that?' she asked amazed.  
>A few moments later she cursed the fact she had drank so much.<br>The expression on Thorin's face spoke for himself, although she didn't know how to interpret. Cumbersome she stood up and staggered away from him. She stumbled, but Fili caught her and took her in his arms again.  
>Most things passed by. Time after time she hopefully looked back at Thorin, but she wasn't able to see his face clearly.<br>'Fili,' she whispered. 'I think – I think I drank too much.'  
>'Ah, we are going nowhere tonight.'<br>These words were contradicted when suddenly glass was breaking. Although her mind was numb, she believed she saw someone climbing through the window. Another followed, and one more.  
>First she thought it was her imagination, until Dwalin and Bofur started screaming and Fili let go of her. Alyssae hadn't calculated for this and fell on the ground, while she saw the dwarves run for the door. The music ended abruptly, but the noise did not.<p> 


	30. Invisible and Drunk - Alyssae

Alyssae tried to concentrate. Her knees burnt now she had fallen on the ground and she crawled under the table. Muddy boots walked past her and left traces on the wooden floor. She was so shocked by the sudden mood change she felt sick. She bent over and threw up. She felt bloody hot and wondered if she caught fever.  
>'Focus,' she whispered. 'Focus.'<br>However, her concentration seemed miles away. The smell of puke made her feel even worse and in the end she was only trying not to vomit again.  
>She was surrounded by voices. Unknown voices, in a language she did recognize but couldn't identify. Like everything else that was happening right now.<br>She pushed her fingers against her closed eyes, trying to force them to do their job again. Slowly she crept away from the table. It was dangerous, but she focused on one moving image and slowly realized it was an orc.  
>An orc.<br>Afraid she crawled back. Probably everyone had left the room to get their weapons, but Alyssae was still sitting under the table, while her sword was in the front room. It wouldn't take long before she was seen.  
>She groped in the pouches of her dress, hoping to find a forgotten weapon. The bone comb she had used to unravel her hair or even a fork, but there was nothing.<br>Or… Her fingers bumped upon a cold, round object. Clumsy she took it from her pocket, while a sigh left her lips. The ring. With that she could become invisible, right?  
>Bilbo had done it. Or had that been just a dream?<br>She pushed the jewel around her finger and suddenly her legs disappeared. In shock she got up and bumped with her head against the table.  
>'Auch,' she grunted.<br>It was stupid. Of course it was, but it was a while ago since Alyssae thought before she did or said something. A head appeared under the tablecloth; an awful orc, who had heard her without a doubt.  
>'He can't see me,' she whispered, hoping to maintain lead of the fear. 'He can't see me.'<br>The orc tilted his head and bared his rotting teeth.  
>Right, he could still hear her. She bit her dents on each other to prevent herself from saying more stupid things.<br>The eyes of the orc flashed from left to right, but the ring extracted her from view. Slowly she crawled back, but as soon as she had left the table, a giant orc stepped on her leg. She bit on her lip until she tasted blood. The pain wove through the nerves of her leg to the rest of her body. Black spots danced before her eyes, but she knew how to put her jaws together and the orc stepped forward. She however didn't dare to move again.


	31. Unarmed - Fili

One of Kili's arrows drilled into the windpipe of an orc, who fell on the ground immediately. They moved away from the house that was burning. Flames puffed out of the burst windows and the screams of orcs, who were captured in the oven they lightened themselves, caused a satisfied look in Fili's eyes.  
>It was a huge chaos. There were orcs and bears everywhere, fighting each other. Now and then one of them was involved, but none got injured seriously. Fili walked to the others.<br>'We can better leave,' he suggested. 'Let them kill each other.'  
>Dwalin looked longing at the orcs whom were still alive, but turned his face away in the end. 'We have other things to do.'<br>'The bear man will save himself,' Balin thought.  
>'Where is Alyssae?'<br>Fili turned around and looked at Thorin in disbelief. He lost her in the chaos, but assumed she would slum, since she was just as strong as they were.  
>Thorin gave his nephew a penetrating look. 'Have you left her?'<br>Fili felt like he withered under his glance. Suddenly his belly hurt, like a stomach ulcer just appeared. His cheeks blushed of shame. He had gone back for a moment, but slipped out the house when he didn't saw her.  
>'She'll manage.'<br>'She is drunk!' Thorin snarled heated. 'I bet she can't even find the door!'  
>Ashamed he bowed his head. He never liked it when is uncle was angry, but above all his own confusing feelings made him lose his head. He didn't understand how he could have left her in such a situation. From the moment she climbed out of that tree to face the orcs he couldn't keep his eyes from her and that feeling grew while their friendship grow stronger. He saw Thorin reversed incensed and walked back to the house. Fili followed him quickly, hoping he could fix his mistake.<br>'I got your back,' the voice of his brother sounded behind him, but Fili hated himself too much to thank him. He would never forgive himself when something happened to her.  
>Thorin waited for him at the hall. In his hand he held a long sword.<br>'She's unarmed.'  
>Fili's throat was squeezed by fear. He shrunk when Thorin threw away the sword.<br>'She was not in the dining room,' he told Thorin. He looked devastating at him and entered another room.  
>Fili did go to the dining room, hoping to reach the adjacent space. However, he could barely concentrate. Alyssae never got out of the room. She was a defenseless prey: drunk and unarmed.<br>His respiration speeded up and he started to feel dizzy. Kili laid his hand on his shoulder. 'We'll find her.'  
>Nevertheless the fear was also reflected in his eyes and Fili almost drowned in guilt.<br>It was scorching hot when he opened the door. Everywhere were broken dishes, amongst the corpses of orcs. The smell of burning flesh penetrated his nose and in a flash he saw Alyssae's body, torn open and her beautiful, dark hair perished to ashes. He swallowed and shook his head to expel the fear.  
>One of the doors slammed open and orcs swarmed inside, noticing their presence. They screamed in inaudible sounds, probably forewarning the others of the dwarf flesh they had discovered.<br>Although he would have loved to confront the orcs and jump upon them, blind of hate, he had to find Alyssae first.  
>'There's nothing here.' Kili pulled his arm and shot some arrows at the orcs who came too close.<br>Fili wanted to turn around but suddenly it felt like someone put an invisible chain around his ankle. He tried to loosen his foot, wondering with what devilment he was confronted, but his foot remained in the hold of this invisible evil and he raised his sword to release himself.


	32. Sorry - Alyssae

He looked right into her eyes. In relief Alyssae wanted to smile, until he raised his sword. Would he knock her down? In fear she let go of his leg.  
>'Don't!' she squeezed.<br>'Was that Alyssae?' Kili asked and he looked around.  
>She remembered the ring and pulled it off her finger, so she became visible again. The brothers recoiled and stared stunned at her.<br>'How did you do that?'  
>Alyssae didn't know if she could trust them. She really wanted to, but Thorin was their uncle. She would feel guilty when she asked them to keep a secret from him.<br>Fili helped her to get on her feet. He hugged her tightly and she said a lie: 'I don't know how I did it. It's a gift, some means of defense.'  
>As inconspicuous as possible she pushed the ring in her pocket. The dwarf looked at her for some moments, but then let go of her and turned to the orcs, who came really close in the meanwhile.<br>'Your sword is in the hall.'  
>Alyssae nodded and slipped through the door. Kili clearly didn't trust her abilities, since he stepped after her and only nodded when she found her weapon without stumbling.<br>She felt a bit brighter than the moment the orcs invaded, but still the world seemed to turn around her.  
>'Where are the others?'<br>'They are outside waiting for us, except for Thorin. He went that way to search for you.'  
>Kili pointed aside and Alyssae hastened that way. The two dwarves followed her immediately, once in a while turning around to shoot or beat down an orc.<br>Alyssae didn't now what to think of the fact that Thorin went looking for her. Why would he risk his life for her? She understood why his nephews did so, since they were close. But Thorin? It was a strange idea, causing a ridiculous sense inside, which was very inconvenient since she struggled with nausea as well.  
>'Thorin!' she yelled as soon as she had entered the room. 'I'm here!'<br>The chamber was darkened and it took some time before she heard footsteps. A glimmer of moonlight shone upon him and she noticed his arms and sword were soaked in red. The look in his eyes was bewildered, as if he had changed into an animal.  
>Alyssae didn't know what to say or do, but she almost died when he pushed her away violently.<br>'You should never have drunk so much!' he snarled. He looked disdainfully at her. 'Retarded elves! Don't you drink anything but water?'  
>Alyssae leaned against the wall. She was short of breath and felt really sick. How would he react when she puked over him? She grinned while she imagined how angry his face must be, but her laughter only made him more furious and suddenly her cheek was burning.<br>'Did you beat me?'  
>Slowly she brought her fingers to her cheek.<br>'I hoped it would bring you back to normal,' he growled and he looked at Kili and Fili. 'Take her with you and be sure you don't lose her again.'  
>Fili bowed his head and wrapped his arm around her. Alyssae held her sword and was dragged along, glad it were dwarves who accompanied her instead of orcs.<br>'I'm okay,' she said to Fili. 'I know what I'm doing.'  
>'He just wants to hold you,' Kili grinned, but his brother didn't seem to be in the mood for jokes and glanced angrily aside.<br>Alyssae looked at Thorin, who walked before them. He walked straight ahead and his manner of moving did something to her. He walked like a king. She tried to remember if her father also walked that way, but it was hard to make a comparison between a surly dwarf and a majestic elf. The only similarity she could think of was their gender. She cowered when a beast roared. It echoed in her head, so it seemed like there were hundreds of animals growling at her.  
>'Stay calm,' Fili's voice sounded. 'I'm with you.'<br>His grasp around her waist solidified and secretly she was glad he was with her, even though he was small.  
>'You're sweet,' she found while she looked at him. His cheeks turned red, although it wasn't visible for other eyes in the little light of the moon. He mumbled something she couldn't hear well – partly because she didn't concentrate – and she saw a group of little men waiting under a tree.<br>'I think we're complete,' she announced when she approached them.  
>Thorin glanced at her enraged, but Alyssae smiled back friendly and he turned his back to her.<br>'Azog will be around too. Let's go quickly. As -'  
>'I can't walk fast,' she interrupted him.<br>'You have to. Thanks to you we lost a lot of time. It's a miracle the orcs didn't discover us here.'  
>'As if I invited them at the party,' Alyssae reacted wronged. She noticed she hiccupped, but couldn't remember when she had started to. Every time sour gall crept higher and she began to sweat.<br>'Let's stop this discussion,' Fili mediated. 'We'll help Alyssae.'  
>'It's already your fault she lost her mind,' Thorin snarled. 'It's even your fault she's her in the first place!'<br>His comment made her so angry she wanted to shout back, but her inaudible words were flushed away by a gulf of puke. She bowed and vomited. In shock she stared at Thorin's shoes, which were covered with a sour sludge.


	33. Motionless Fingers - Alyssae

'Sorry,' she whispered softly and she looked at him with big, innocent eyes. 'Please don't hit me again. I just – I just don't feel very well.'  
>Thorin's face turned so red she was afraid he would explode. For a moment she imagined the second his head would blow to bits and pieces of brain, skin and beard would fly around. She trembled and eyed his face, glad it still consisted of one piece. She saw he furiously tried to sweep his shoes on the grass, but reversed bluntly in the end.<br>In silence Alyssae walked past the other dwarves. She felt wretched. There was a disgusting taste in her mouth and she bet he never wanted to look at her again.  
>She tried to set some things right by walking as fast as she could and she rejected the bottle of water from Fili.<br>'You must drink enough,' he protested.  
>'Don't waste it on me.'<br>'Don't be so stubborn.'  
>'You act stubborn yourself.'<br>The dwarf said no more about it and Alyssae stared at the starry sky. The lights in the sky seemed to change their places now and then and it scared her a little. It seemed like it could rain fire any moment.  
>'Did you ever wish you could fly?' she wondered.<br>'I – no. I think we can better keep silent, Alys.'  
>She nodded vaguely, but she started to nod because of the surrounding darkness and their silent moving. Talking kept her awake, although she knew it could endanger the others and she shut her mouth.<br>Next she made Thorin so angry he wouldn't hit her with his hand, but with his sword.

Alyssae started to hum softly and swung with her head a little. Sleep tried to tempt her to enter his world and it became harder and harder to resist his sudden attacks. Their silence was deafening.  
>Now and then Thorin looked back, since they were closing the row, and his look was so abhorrent that he almost seemed bloodthirsty, which scared her.<br>Around them echoed the hunting cries of unknown animals and Alyssae sometimes thought to hear a warg, which caused goose bumps on her arms.  
>Suddenly she saw Bilbo before her eyes. He certainly had heard those noises before he died. Her lower lip quivered and before she realized, she was crying in silence.<br>'What's wrong?' Fili asked frightened.  
>Alyssae bowed her head. She couldn't restrain her tears. It was not the first time today that thoughts of Bilbo consumed her, probably caused by the fact that she had taken the time to catch her breath. The events penetrated to her heart only now.<br>'Nothing,' she murmured. 'It's just a long day.'  
>Her eyes flashed aside when the trees next to her cracked and she screamed when some birds flew away.<br>'Ssh, calm down.'  
>Alyssae was stunned when he took her hand. Fili smiled nervously at her, but she didn't notice. His thumb rubbed along the back of her hand and she became a little calmer. She took some deep breaths and looked before her, but she froze when she noticed the king of the dwarves stood still. For some reason she wanted to take away her hand from Fili, but her fingers seemed paralyzed.<br>The look in Thorin's eyes was even darker than the black sky above their heads, which faded a little at the horizon, high above the black shadows of a dense forest. Seeing that wood made her gasp for breath and she didn't think about letting go of Fili's hand anymore.  
>She turned to Thorin. Her voice was probably the last thing he wanted to hear, but there were words on the tip of her tongue she couldn't swallow. Most likely she again took the risk to see Thorin's head exploding, but if she didn't had her say, it was possibly not only Thorin who would lose his head.<p> 


	34. Hidden - Alyssae

Alyssae dragged Fili to Thorin and she looked at him firmly, although she knew the fear in her eyes would escape nobody's attention.  
>'I'm not sober,' she whispered.<br>'Are you kidding?' he sniffed sarcastically.  
>'We're approaching Mirkwood. It's very dangerous there and if I can't use my senses for the full hundred percent, I will be dead before I can raise my sword.'<br>Her respiration faltered while she looked in his eyes. A strange feeling spread across her chest and she stepped back hastily, afraid to vomit again.  
>'What do you suggest I'll do?' he hissed, while he looked along her into the darkness. 'The wargs are near!'<br>Alyssae didn't know what evil was more dangerous. She wasn't sure about the creatures which were hidden in the forest, but alarming rumors had even slipped into her hometown and she felt the evil wasn't kept back during her captivity.  
>'Then go, but I'll stay here. I'll take my chances.' She squeezed her eyes because she felt dizzy again. 'I'm exhausted.'<br>'It's easier to shake off the orcs when we are in the dense forest,' Balin noticed.  
>Alyssae could barely mingle the discussion and she shook her head.<br>'If you weren't so damn tall, I would have carried you,' Dwalin growled.  
>In the distance the howling of wolves echoed and Thorin drew his sword. 'We can't wait, Alyssae!'<br>She looked at him in surprise. 'You called my name.'  
>'Let's worry about that later,' he grouched. 'We'll go on.'<br>He started to move again, but Alyssae persisted and let go of Fili's hand.  
>'I stay here. Hopefully they'll follow your trail until they passed me. I'll come after you tomorrow.'<br>Thorin turned and shook his head in anger, but again was distracted by the frightening howling of their approaching enemies.  
>'I stay with her,' Fili said.<br>'Me too,' Kili added immediately. 'Alyssae is right. She's an easy prey and she will slow down all of us. We'll come after you tomorrow and hopefully the wargs won't notice.'  
>'So be it,' Thorin decided while sighing deeply.<br>They looked at each other uneasy, but then Thorin turned around and ran for the trees.  
>Alyssae would have loved to hug them – all of them – for one last time, since she wasn't certain she would see them again, but there was no time to lose.<br>'Let's hide over there.' Kili pointed at a rockery not far away, which was full of bushes. Alyssae nodded and looked over her shoulder. There were no orcs, but she was afraid it won't take long before they would swarm across the hill. Hopefully they had enough time to hide.  
>Although Alyssae knew her legs couldn't take her much further, she tried to run. Hopefully she collapsed just when the rocks took her out of sight.<p>

Her heart beated in her chest and echoed in her head when she dropped between the stones. She grazed her knee on a sharp edge of a rock and red blood dripped down her lower leg, but still she gazed in the distance where wargs could appear at any moment.  
>Fili stood up and walked away to prevent an attack in their backs and Kili was stationed next to her, with his arrow and bow in his hand.<br>Alyssae went down slowly, so she wasn't visible anymore. She reacted slower than she normally would do and she didn't want to give away their shelter.  
>'Give me a sign when you see them, okay?' she whispered.<br>Kili nodded without taking his eyes off the landscape. His brown hair fell before his face, so she couldn't see if he was just as tired as she was.  
>Alyssae closed her eyes, determined to escape from the chaos for just a moment. However, quickly the intense beating of her heart diminished and her breathing became calmer.<p> 


	35. Nowhere to be Seen - Alyssae

First I have a really urgent question... what means 'the life' of your chapters in the doc manager? Some chapters have a little more than ten days, so I start to worry... can anybody explain it? (:

Alyssae woke up when she heard a sniffing sound. Hastily she got up, while she looked around disorientated. A startled hare slipped into some bushes and she breathed relieved.  
>The sky was grey, although the day already had begun. She thanked the heavens for their good care, since she expected she couldn't bear sunlight at the moment.<br>She still felt sick and her head seemed to burst. The memories of the day before were disjointed and strange and she permitted her brain a few moments to order the events.  
>In the end she concluded she had some quarrels with Thorin yesterday, with a result she couldn't call bad, and that they had a party after dinner which was disturbed by orcs. Since then her memories showed more gaps, although she did remember a hasty, tiring journey which seemed to have stopped here.<br>Alyssae spotted Kili, who leaned against a rock and had closed his eyes. She called the name of the dwarf and when he looked up he set himself straight quickly.  
>'You're the best sentry I've ever seen,' she chuckled.<br>He gave her a crooked smile. 'The wargs passed by hours ago.'  
>'Where are the others? My memory isn't working very well.'<br>'The others went into the forest. We were hunted by orcs and you didn't want to enter the woods.'  
>'I still do not,' she murmured. 'Couldn't I convince Thorin to take another way?'<br>She was disappointed in herself. The last thing she wanted was entering that cursed wood – and the dwarves were in greater danger than she would ever be!  
>'He didn't have a choice. You couldn't stand on your feet any longer and you wanted him to leave. We stayed with you.'<br>'He left me behind,' she understood, wondering why. Didn't he care about her? She knew it wasn't true, for he went back to save her yesterday. Or did he regret his rescue? You never knew with him…  
>Or did he think she could defy the wargs? An illogical assumption, since she supposedly couldn't stand straight anymore.<br>'It was your plan,' Kili said while hesitating. 'He trusted you.'  
>Although those words should make her proud, she couldn't escape the hollow feeling inside. Still she didn't know if that was caused by Thorin's decision or the fear that teased her since she had seen Mirkwood.<br>'What did I say about the forest?' she wanted to know. 'Yesterday?'  
>'Nothing, except that it was very dangerous. There was no time to talk.'<br>Alyssae massaged her temples and cursed herself. Hadn't she even warned them to stay on the road? Although she knew she couldn't have foreseen the orc attack, she felt quilty. She was probably the only one who knew what was waiting for them and even she didn't know any details.  
>'Where is Fili?'<br>She could remember he was with her yesterday.  
>'I think he fell asleep a little ahead.'<br>Alyssae nodded shortly, after which they decided to look for the young dwarf.

'There's no trace of him,' Kili sighed when they had canvassed the whole rockery. 'I don't get it.'  
>Alyssae smoothed her hair with her hand nervously and walked to the edge of the forest. She couldn't imagine he went inside on his own but nothing was impossible here. There dark creatures lived most people hadn't even heard of and maybe there was something that had attracted his attention.<br>With a sigh she turned back to Kili. She knew he would never go after the others as long as his brother was missing, but their decision was urgent.  
>Every minute they hesitated, Thorin and the others moved further away from them and Alyssae feared it wouldn't take long before they ended up in the hands of something evil – if that had not happened already.<p> 


End file.
